


Diamonds Have It Rough

by Akita_Kira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Business, Dating, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, M/M, Mind Games, Mother-Son Relationship, Nice Sasuke, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Yakuza, Yakuza Naruto, tattooed Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_Kira/pseuds/Akita_Kira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had acted dimwitted and happy go lucky in the eyes of all others. But when the youngest Uchiha disrespects him and Naruto lets his mask fall, he is thrust into his old world. What happens when Naruto's past is now his present once more, and he slowly but surely falls for the CFO, Uchiha Sasuke? SasuNaru and NejiGaara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bells Toll For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Naruto story. The story gets better after this I promise. No flames please

It was just like every other day for Uzumaki Naruto.

Another day into the unforeseeable future. Another day in a job he loves.

Even though he loves his job he still longs for the days of his past.

And as much as he longs for it he hates that he sometimes misses it.

The days when there were no deadlines.

The days now, when the usually light mask he wore went from silver to lead and the grin nearly dies on his face.

The day went as usual.

He woke up to a blaring alarm that though waking him up early made sure he always arrived right before he was late, as planned.

He swung his feet out from the warm comforter.

 The dark wooden floors were cold on his feet as he stripped off his dark blue boxers and walked into his bathroom.

Small but not to the point of being abnormally so.

A glass shower stall that was always a pain to clean.

Stark white tiles, mocking him with their innocence which made them in a way, not so much innocent any more than a hypocritical malice.

A large mirror overtook the wall opposite the shower stall. Bright white light flashed down into Naruto’s still sleep affected eyes.

He was in that transparent stall. Dove bar soap and Old Spice shampoo, two in one.

Dove trying to keep the past away and the Old Spice a nostalgic indulgence.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist after drying off.

Tattoos on his back, stomach and shoulder.

Whisker-like scars forever etched into his face with a steel blade and scar tissue causing discolored imprints to brand themselves into his skin.

The scars instead of raising themselves sunk into the skin of his round cheek, a mark of honor and of shame.

He continued into his bedroom. He put on black silk slacks, black leather shoes, leather belt, black with Silver links.

Looking hips down he could almost imagine the old days, his days as a predator, prowling his territory, keeping his cohorts in line.

He proceeded to put on the white cotton button-down, untucked, collar unbuttoned and uneven.

A clever ploy of personal inattention. A rumpled unbuttoned black, silk suit jacket followed.

Naruto then looked at the neon orange tie in disgust.

He then took it as a necessary evil and tied it in a simple knot.

Not even a half-Windsor, and certainly not in a trinity knot.

He must look unassuming, a new way, and to be unassuming one must act a few beers short of a six pack.

He proceeded back to the bathroom. He opened the drawer underneath the single porcelain vanity. He pulled out foundation.

He applied it to his cheeks hiding any marks previously seen. He thought back to his tattoos.

The nine-tailed fox in all its ethereal, proud glory on his well-toned back.

Curled up but fangs bared in a sneer, disgusted at the world. Jasmine flowers dotted over hidden bicep muscles.

And a “holy seal” on his lithe stomach. A piece that inflamed the rumors that he was some sort of demon.

The spiral and characters that had the more superstitious pissing in their pants at his name and face. He was never a demon.

True he was merciless, unnecessarily cruel. His eyes had often flashed red in extreme anger, but what can he say? It was a condition.

He never had any feral claws. His claws were a pair of brass knuckles he had always taken with him.

It was the one thing he still carried in his pocket. His “supernatural powers” an illegal pistol or a hidden switchblade.

His aura, intimidation and a proceeding reputation and infamy. He hmphed in the mirror at the thought.

The scars were from his early days, only 13 years of age, when he was a single delinquent, no allies and, not having the thought to use his actually large intellect.

Fought too many at a time. After the scars were inflicted on his face he became determined. He worked up allies, money, territory, luxury.

After that he took the six men who had held him down and marked him, shot them in the face and dumped their bodies into Tokyo Bay.

The reason he stopped? The reason he gave it all up?

His friend, the man who tried to save him, Iruka-sensei had gotten a scar cut across his nose and cheekbones as a message to Naruto.

The kanji for “Kurama-sama” scratched and burned into Iruka’s apartment door.

Naruto gave it up, gave up the lofty and lonely position to keep safe the one person to whom he owed any debt.

Not that it mattered he had slipped under the radar. He no longer paid for expensive suits, cologne, apartments, got a regular job.

Not that it mattered people whom he previously owned or did business with still recognized by his street name, Kurama, stilled referred to him as “Kurama-sama”, and treated him with the respect not many people would give to an artist in the advertising department of an international corporation.

Thinking back on all this, Naruto grabbed his keys and messenger bag full of painted and unpainted sketches.

As he turned the door knob, he put on the mask of the strong, happy, and ditzy, blissfully ignorant and oblivious.

Naruto never heard bells toll for anything but funerals, and in Uzumaki Naruto’s opinion:

The Bells Only Toll for the Weak.


	2. Indecipherable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there! ;)

Naruto walked to the large glass sky scraper that served as the home for the major corporation he worked for. He walked along the grey sidewalk. Dirtied by all the feet before him. His short blonde hair bouncing in the breeze as he hurried along. His apartment was in a far worse neighborhood than his work. Maybe he still needed to look on his once territory. His crystalline blue eyes combined with a white smile made it seem like he was a young millennial enjoying the world, happily oblivious. But in truth as he hurried along the streets was that his eyes were taking in everything surrounding him, analyzing, for potential threats, marks, allies and innocents. As he reached the front of the building his mask fell for just a moment thinking about the crush he had to use to seem ‘normal’ Sakura who in actuality was bitch and very much in love with his real crush, and his best friend from now, which had only seen glimpses of his real personality. He was no longer a smoker and he no longer drank the finest hot plum sake when he went to bars. And fine sushi traded for Ramen which while he enjoyed it, it was typically not with the enjoyment he shows to the world. The mask made its way back onto his face so fast, the security camera probably had not even caught the slip. He continued with the feigned behavior. He bounded up through the ever revolving doors, nearly never touching the ground. He used his arms to stop his lope from pushing himself over the large round desk in the lobby. The girl behind the desk jerked back as if expecting Naruto to barrel over the counter into her. She regained herself quickly. Long, dark hair moving back into place and pale eyes fixing themselves on Naruto as he practically yelled,

“Good morning, Hinata! Are you going to clock me in or what?” His grin could have split any lesser person’s face.

“Y-y-yes I have you N-n-Naruto.” He turned towards the elevators calling out behind him,

“Thanks Hinata-san!” She turned quickly, “W-wait, Naruto! You-you were almost l-late ag-again!” Naruto turned as he walked into the elevator, he shouted out

“It’s alright, I’m sure they’ll go easy on me!” The elevator doors closed just in time to cut off any response Hinata may have had. Naruto was in an elevator full of other business types. Business types who had finished high school, and college, and probably graduate school. But aren’t nearly as happy as he was in his previous… occupation, and probably didn’t even make a quarter of he had made in a week, in a year. Back to the point in an elevator full of people his look had to remain annoyingly happy but in his mind he was calculating. Hyuuga Hinata his best friend and work liaisons, cousin. He waited until the elevator to hit the 18th floor, the ding, and then he exited the cramped, steel elevator. The 18th and 19th floors dedicated purely to the advertising department. The 18th floor a mix of blacks and whites and greys. Frosted glass separating different artists and writers offices. And the large clear box of an office at the end of the floor, the liaison. The one and only Hyuuga Neji. Naruto loped up to his office and burst through the door. The elder Hyuuga with his long brown hair made up in a ponytail studiously ignored Naruto, a pair of glasses on his nose and studiously studying some inconsequential piece of paperwork.

“Neji-chan~” Naruto called out. His inner Naruto made a face in his mind. Neji ignored him but if you looked hard enough you could see a faint hint of amusement in the pale, pink, pearlescent eyes.

“Neji~” Naruto pouted. Neji finally looked up at Naruto, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, Uzumaki-san?” Naruto pursed his lips.

“I finished my projects.” Neji chuckled darkly.

“Yes a week overdue Uzumaki-san.” The Hyuuga could be scary when he wanted. “You have a punishment in order. Do you understand, Uzumaki-san?” a smirk had crawled its way onto Neji’s pale face.

“I understand perfectly, Hyuuga-ouji-sama” Neji’s face immediately turned into an annoyed scowl,

“I’m the same age as you, idiot!” Naruto looked at the other man pointedly. As Neji shook his head at Naruto’s antics, exasperated, his hair trailed over his pale grey suit. “Anyway, Naruto I need you to do me a favor.” Naruto pouted.

“But, Neji~, you’re my best friend and your making me do you favors.” Neji took off his reading glasses.

“Naruto I protect you every day from those big mean boys who want to molest you… You owe me. Besides you may like this one.” Naruto scowled.

“What is it, Neji?” Neji circled Naruto and snatched the unguarded messenger bag.

“Well first I will be checking to make sure you actually did your work.” Neji held up the bag in the air as the thought to be ditzy blonde flailed trying to grab it.

“Anyway…” Neji continued, unimpressed by Naruto’s efforts to reclaim the bag. “I need you to give the new budget for the magazine ads for a Mr. CFO, Uchiha Sasuke.” Naruto froze, perhaps in mid-air, perhaps not. Suddenly Naruto got all flowers and sparkles in his eyes.

“Really, Neji?”

“Sure Naruto. Give this folder to him and don’t lose it on the way there.” Naruto snatched the green folder Neji had in his other hand and nearly screamed his thanks. As Naruto nearly left Neji yelled out, “Remember not to be nice to that bastard, he doesn’t know how to take it!”

“Sure Neji!” As soon as Naruto was out of sight Neji let out an exhausted sigh. He could only hope the bullying personality of the younger Uchiha doesn’t tear Naruto up. Neji prayed, a rare thing, please, dear God don’t let either of them fuck this up.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto waited for the empty elevator to reach the 50th floor, the floor reserved for the CFO, his secretary, and a few choice accountants. As the steel doors opened with an ominous ‘ding!’ Naruto swore a chill made its way up his spine. AS he stepped out of the elevator he swore that the floor the CFO was on, that a mortuary would have more life. No noises what-so-ever pervaded the thick air. No voices, no click of keys, not even human breath. Naruto walked in and spotted Uchiha Sasuke’s office immediately. The largest office it must have taken up at least half the dark floor. The floor of the office were a shiny white. All the windows were covered in thick black Roman Curtains allowing minimal natural light through. The black desk contained, old looking, and emaciated accountants that looked like they may wither away at any moment, and then proceed to haunt the 50th floor of the building as ghouls. He made his way to the desk of Uchiha Sasuke’s secretary, Haruno Sakura. Bubble gum pink hair, emerald eyes, but not Naruto’s type, then again he always did hate the bubble gum bitches, and she wasn’t male as far as Naruto could tell. He took the hit and bounded up to her desk. He started explaining that he needed to drop off the revised budget for the magazine ads. And was she available Saturday night? She interrupted his (what he hoped sounded like anyway) excited rant with that stupid grin on his face.

“No. And anyway…” she stated with a sneer, “wasn’t the liaison, Nod or whatever his name was supposed to drop them off.” Naruto’s expression changed in an instant from joking and excited to emotionless, and almost… deadly. Sakura recoiled. He then smiled cruelly,

“Haruno-san, you must mean the advertising department liaison, Hyuuga Neji, unfortunately he was unavailable so he asked me to do this favor.” Sakura recoiled at his tone but was comforted when Naruto’s expression became ditzy again. It must have been a trick of the light and angle. She thought to herself.

“You know what Uzumaki? I don’t really care do what you want.” Naruto’s grin went wider, “Thanks so much, Sakura! I’ll see you later!” “Fat chance.” She said as he disappeared into the uncharted land.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Naruto entered the dark yet, open space. The office was so dark he wondered how the esteemed Chief Financial Officer could see.

“Mr. Uchiha?” A dark haired figure never even looked up from the mountain of paperwork on the desk.

“You are not the Hyuuga boy.” He said coldly. “No, sir, I’m not.” Naruto’s upper lip twitched at the man’s mannerisms. “Then what are you doing here…” He waved his unoccupied hand in a lazy circle as if that completed his question.

“Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Whatever what are you doing here?” the pale figure asked.

“I’m here to deliver the revised budget for the magazine ads.” Naruto frowned, his mask was slipping slowly off his face as if it were only made of melting wax.

“I get that. I repeat, what are you doing here?”

“Hyuuga-san was occupied so he called in a favor from me.” The childish man never looked up as he said,

“Tch, that was stupid of you dobe.” Naruto’s face for the first time in a long time twisted into and ugly snarl.

“I’m not anywhere close to your level of stupidity, bastard-teme.” The man seemed to take sick pleasure in the statement Naruto threw at him.

“Really, Uzumaki-san I do remember how to talk to my superiors…” _Fucking shit!_ Naruto though, At least he can’t threaten to have my tongue cut out, like in my early days…

“… I believe it’s best if you take the rest of the day off Uzumaki, report back to your liaison in the morning and remind him why he is the liaison.”

“Understood, _sir_. I think that is very generous.” Naruto threw the green folder onto the Uchiha’s desk and walked out the door. He heard an amused

“Good day, Uzumaki!” as he walked out. He jogged past Sakura, not even paying any attention to her. When he got into the elevator he hit the ground floor button and threaded his tie out from his unbuttoned collar. He put it in his inner suit pocket. He took out his cell phone from his pocket opposite his brass knuckles and dialed Neji.

“Naruto?! Why are you calling at work?! Are you alright?!” Naruto sighed.

“Neji. We’ll discuss what happened tonight when we go out for drinks and you return my messenger bag.”

“Naruto we don’t have a bar hopping event tonight.”

“We do now Neji. 10 o’clock. Be safe on your way to my apartment.” Neji didn’t even have time to protest before Naruto hung up and turned off the cellphone and stuck it back into his pocket. The elevator dinged indicating they had reached the ground floor. Naruto walked out those ever revolving doors, hands in his pockets, one with his cell phone and one with his nostalgic brass knuckles. He left not even noticed when he walked out into the brilliant sunlight.


	3. The Devil's Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on Naruto's way home?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first Naruto fanfiction, and I have actually never watched the anime or read the manga, but I have watched friends of mine play some of the video games... That aside I apologize for any OOC-ness. And yes, I will eventually go back and make chapter 1 "The Bells Toll For the Weak" prettier. Sorry I have not updated recently I have kinda been looking for Inuyasha yaoi stories. Which are few and far between. Au Revoir!

      Naruto walked down the street his expression somber but still irritated. The streets being devoid of nearly all life except for the occasional car, it got even quieter as he got closer to his rundown neighborhood. The streets got greyer and the alleyways darker. Only halfway home, near the entrance to the slums; Naruto got stopped by a man with a gun, yelling at him to give up his money. Naruto’s expression became sadistically impassive. Naruto unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his shirt. As the man shook the gun at him Naruto raised his arms passively and threw his suit jacket on the filthy ground with the miscellaneous trash. A sadistic sneer mixed with a smile twisted Naruto’s face. His eyes half-lidded as he stared at the man. A sadistic delight was on his face.

“Do you really want to mug me?” the man’s pupils were blown, his hands shaking, a nervousness about him. Obviously an addict, classic get up, black hoody, rotted jeans, and cracked tennis shoes. Simple black pistol. The man got closer to Naruto.

“Shut up and hand over the money!” The man pointed the gun at Naruto as he stepped even closer.

“I think not…” The man became confused and approached even closer. Too close.

“What do you mean?! I asked- Aghhh!”

Naruto took the gun and twisted dislocating the man’s finger, causing him to drop his gun and cradle his hand. Naruto licked his fangs as he grabbed the man’s shoulder driving his knee into the addict’s rib cage. This also left Naruto’s right hand to slip into the brass knuckles in his slack’s pocket. He threw a wide punch hitting the man square in the jaw, a quick crack of something breaking sounding off simultaneously. It didn’t stop there. Naruto grabbed the man by the bottom of his bare neck and hit. First the cheek, then the nose and then the mouth. The broken bones and torn flesh, ricocheted blood onto Naruto’s sleeve. Naruto started hitting the man’s nose again causing blood to rocket up Naruto’s white dress shirt. The spots of small rubies becoming like art.

So much blood it even splattered onto Naruto’s face. He stopped after the punches started hitting soft flesh, as if there was nothing left to break. He drooped the now limp body, and kicked the man’s face in spraying a burst of blood onto his once pristine leather dress shoes. He left the barely breathing man in the alley. How the man could even breathe through his now disfigured face is a mystery. Before he left the man Naruto fished through the addict’s pockets finding several wallets and an unopened pack of cigarettes, Pall Malls. Naruto’s face showed disgust as he exited the alleyway. He threw his suit jacket over his shoulder, but left his blood stained sleeves still exposed, stark ruby on pearl. He picked up his cellphone and turned it on. While waiting for it to start up, he fished out an old gold zippo from his outer suit pocket and opened the pack of Pall Malls out of the thin plastic wrapper. As Naruto dialed a number he had memorized for years, he lit the disgusting cigarette and took a long drag. He grimaced at the taste, it wasn’t bad, just not his brand. A figure picked up but there was no voice, the person waiting for the caller to speak. Naruto blew out the smoke in a sigh,

“Hm, Kiba. It’s me.”

“Kurama-sama?” the man sounded slightly incredulous. He quit when he was 24. Had it only been a year and a half since he had given up his previous existence? Let’s see he became his own boss at 19…

“The only and only.” He responded to Kiba’s question. He smirked around the nasty cigarette as he calculates. 4 years he had been running his ‘family’. 6 years before that he was the second command of the Namikaze family. Their loyalty transferred to Naruto when old Minato died. They became, the Jinchuriki collectively.

“What do you wish, Kurama-sama?” Naruto took another drag off the Pall Mall. As he exhaled the smoke he replied,

“I need pick up. A new suit as well.”

“Alright, what’s your location? As well do you wish to go to the usual shop to pick up your attire?” That would mean Naruto had been in command for almost 10 years. Since he was 13 years of age.

“An alley way off of Gou Street. Can’t miss me. And of course, Kiba. I believe they’ve always had the best suits.”

“Yes sir I am on my way now. Shall I round up the boys?” Naruto hummed as he took another long drag off his cigarette.

“That would be good, Kiba. We have some things to work on. But we _will_ be done by 10pm understood?”

“Understood, Kurama-sama. I will be there in 10 minutes.” Naruto hummed at the comment that should have ended the conversation.

“And Kiba.” Kiba was hesitant in answering,

“Yes, sir?”

“Buy me a pack of Lucky Strikes on your way here.” Naruto hung up, not waiting for the affirmative. He stuffed his phone in his pocket again and threw out the cigarette butt into the street. He threw the rest of the unused pack at the possibly eternally unconscious man in the alleyway. He stuck his lighter back in the suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. He pulled out the orange tie from his suit pocket as well. He placed the bloody, brass knuckles in its place. And he thumbed the smooth neon orange fabric. It stood for something, he knew. His hand was still bloody, the blood had clotted and dried but he had sadistically reveled in its liquid warmth when it had first coated his hand. He spat on the tie and proceeded to clean the thick foundation off of his cheeks. Revealing those grand badges of honor and shame. After his cheek he proceeded to clean his right hand. He threw the tie back into some lost pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. He bent one leg at the knee and rested his leg on the crumbling ruin of an apartment building. He stared out at the bleak road. Waiting for that sweet, black chariot come to carry him home.


	4. Maybe Magnanimous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot! NejiGaara action. And a sneak peak at Naruto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response to this story so far! I know you guys want some SasuNaru action but with Naruto's new (and improved) personality it may take time. And my thanks go out to Red who comments on my chapters. Your comments inspire me to actually write something instead of sleep. But sleeping is like life. And I just started school so my life currently has been dominated by sleeping and homework. Enjoy the chapter!

Naruto wearily got to his apartment by 9.30 pm. He was going to have Neji come and pick him up to go bar hopping in half an hour. He sighed as he entered the front of his apartment. He kicked off the new, Italian black, calf leather shoes in their nearly OCD placement, where his former ones used to go.

He slipped off the black Armani suit jacket. Revealing not the 2-piece suits he commonly wore to work. But a cleanly designed 3 piece suit, silk, and some random and expensive Italian designer. The suit vest and shirt clung to all the right places but allowed Naruto to freely move. The black vest matching the black slacks, belt with silver buckle, black leather shoes, and silk jacket and contrasting the ruby, silk long, button-down collared shirt. He sighed as he hung up the jacket and unbuttoned the vest. He looked down at the black tie and the tie pin, pinning it to his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. It was a large rectangle of brightly faceted ebony with a sterling silver inlay of the kanji for Kurama. He undid the pin and put it in his ebony lock box sitting on the bathroom counter. He undid the buttons on the vest and carefully placed it on the counter. He then undid his black tie and placed it on top of his vest. He looked carefully at the cufflinks on his sleeves. If the tie pin didn’t announce his identity to the world (it did), then the cufflinks would have. They were fox kabuki masks. Silver, inlaid with onyx and ruby. He looked at the pieces, analyzing them for flaws. There were none. He undid them from his sleeves and placed them in the lock box as well. He then unbuttoned his top and placed it on the vest and tie. As he took the foundation from the drawer and held it in his hand he looked from the compact to the large mirror.

He saw the scars, the beautiful jasmine flowers blowing away in an invisible breeze over his biceps. He saw the ‘holy seal’, he turned and saw the edge of the fox’s nine tails, the water and traditionally drawn koi coiling over slim hip bones. He looked to the scars on his face, he looked down at the foundation and returned to the large mirror, as if confirming his decision. Those scars were HIS, part of his body. Another mark he loved. Honor, loyalty, intelligence, manipulation, corruption, cruelty. He then threw the compact against the white, mocking tile walls. A hard throw. The make-up piece burst, the mirrors to stars and comets, the actual foundation to gases and dyes. He turned away calmly. No more running and snatched the liquid eyeliner from the same drawer, red lip gloss also rolled into his hand. He applied elegant curved lines to his eyes and as they dry he adds the glass. After that he walked back into the bedroom. 21:42 was read on the clock. (That’s 9:42pm). Naruto rushed to the armoire and threw open the doors and quickly chose three pieces of clothing. A pair of tight black leather pants, a spike studded belt and a curve-hugging tank top. No hiding. He touched his ears, a ruby studs and silver hoops in front of the 4 carat rubies. 2 pairs. He decided to leave them in.

He quickly dressed in the clothes he picked out. He looked into the mirror on the inside of the armoire’s door. The jasmine tattoos were showing starkly on his tan skin, his shirt rode up slightly as well which would reveal the koi and seal. Plus it was freezing outside. And he didn’t wish to get spotted right away. He rumpled through his closet until he found a leather motorcycle jacket. He slipped in on and headed for the door. He had also put on the long silver cross necklace Iruka-sensei had given him before he got the scar on his face. He would visit Iruka-sensei tomorrow after work. The cross came to under his pectorals. He also though about Kiba coming to the apartment while he was gone with Neji. Everything was supposed to go to the bedroom for him to sort. He would also try to get the apartment he chose ready by the end of the month. Naruto let out a small hum as he looked around his small and sparse apartment. It looked every bit like it belonged to an artist in the advertisement department of an international corporation. He found his boots. Long zip-up boot coming up to right below his knees. Sharp high-heels, but they didn’t draw that much attention. He had gotten rid of his red ones of the same style when he learned Neji had a bit of a closet boot fetish, but apparently it hadn’t mattered anyway because Neji only liked pretty ukes in lace up boots that go all the way to mid-thigh. Naruto didn’t _ever_ want to spend that kind of time on boots.

(A/N: there are full-lace up boots, partial zip-up meaning they lace but have a zipper, and zip up boots which of course just have a zip up. But take my word, full lace up boots are a pain in the ass. Especially if you are a guy). Also according to Neji, while Naruto was hot and gay, he was too scary (and apparently to sexy to be adorable) for Neji to even _consider_ being anything but friends, even while sexually frustrated and drunk. And that was when Naruto wore his mask. Naruto without his mask was simply predatory. He sighed and waited for the buzz indicating Neji had arrived. His ID was in his back pocket, brass knuckles in his jacket pocket. No key, he would end up losing the key and picking the lock anyhow. A skill he could use even black out drunk. Naruto also placed a pack of Lucky Strikes in his jacket pocket. As he did he heard the buzz and then three knocks indicating Neji. As Naruto opened the door, he watched Neji’s face go from taken back to full of concern.

“Naruto…” Naruto turned his full attention to Neji in silent question.

“… Are you alright?” Naruto’s face furrowed in slight confusion.

“What do you mean, Neji?” Neji touched his own cheek unconsciously.

“You aren’t wearing your foundation. Are you sure you are okay?” Naruto nodded.

“I think it’s time I stop hiding in my emotional foxholes, ne?”

Neji’s face broke into a rare grin.

“Finally! Alright you even know where we are going Naruto?”

Ichiraku’s” Naruto deadpanned. Neji rolled his eyes.

“That’s a ramen joint so no. We’re going to Sand that cool?”

“Cool. Kakashi bartending today?” Naruto responded.

“If you mean reading dollar store erotica and slinging beers then yeah.”

They walked down to the ground floor. The elevator hadn’t worked since Naruto had moved in. As they reached the ground floor, Naruto stopped Neji.

“Hold on, I have to go give this to the land lady.” Naruto held a folded piece of paper in his hands as if he was going to throw a playing card. He dropped the 30-day notice off at the lady who nodded and replied with a respectful. “Sir.” Neji shook it off as Naruto being one of those people who paid their rent on time every month. They moved on and started walking to Sand.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

They entered and sat down at a table near the dance floor. AS Naruto got up to go order a sake bottle from Kakashi, a man called out,

“Hey, queer, we shouldn’t allow you kind here!” Naruto simply turned and glare at the man before snarling and dropping his jacket onto the chair. The strobe lights highlighting his scars, and showing off the tumbling jasmine flowers. The man didn’t speak after that, in fact he paid and left the bar. Looking at Neji’s face Naruto got up and ordered a hot plum sake bottle, and two cups from the pervert. As he got back to the table, he stood behind his chair and scooped up the jacket and placed it correctly on the back of the chair. He then gracefully slid in to the low-quality chair, as Neji said,

“I didn’t know you had any tattoos, Naruto.” Naruto looked sad briefly before saying,

“I have a lot of tattoos Neji.” But instead of questioning it Neji responded as they got their drinks not paying any attention to the waiter.

“And piercings. See this is why I say you’re a power bottom. Not my type. You’re just plain scary in a dominatrix way (A/N: like the queen of S&M), Naruto-chan.” Naruto snorted. He then held up his small cup of sake, urging Neji to drink some as well as Naruto made a toast,

“To sexy guys.” Neji laughed and added,

“To adorable ukes. Cheers!” the cups clacked only spilling a drop of sake from the overflowing cups. After 3 more cups, Neji was a bit buzzed and Naruto wasn’t even close. That’s what Neji gets for always being a lightweight and drinking some girly beer, like an IPA. Neji started another conversation,

“Soooo what exactly happened with the Uchiha? That’s why we’re drinking isn’t it? Or did I9 miss something again?” Neji looked around in panicked curiosity. The sake affecting Neji a little too well. The night was going to be short.

“The bastard?” Naruto asked. Neji nodded slowly as if he thought the world would have trouble catching up.

“Well it’s not strictly what he said or did but it was more of the principle of the matter, understand?” Neji was digesting the larger words Naruto was using. As Neji nodded showing some semblance of logical order. Naruto waved the waiter over. He gave him Neji’s sake cup and ordered an IPA for him. The waiter responded that after his drinks were delivered it would be the end of his shift and a new waiter would be serving them. Naruto waived him off and gave him a tip after he left their drinks. Naruto continued explaining to Neji who was gaining a drunken blush.

“He didn’t even _know_ me and he tries to pass judgement!” Naruto hissed showing off his elongated fangs.

“Once he has met me he has met me he can judge. But the bastard didn’t even know my name!” Naruto’s eyes flashed red before he closed them and slung another shot of the now lukewarm sake down his throat. Neji in his infinite drunken wisdom, laid his head down on the table and proclaimed,

“That’s stupid.”

“He has every right to hate me once he knows my name or past but not before he knows me.” Naruto trialed off in a murmur. Naruto sighed, the bottle of sake was empty now. The waiter approached, unknowingly Neji announced the state of his bladder and proceeded to sway out of the chair. As he walked (the wrong direction mind you) he tripped right over the waiter. Naruto took in the new position of the two. Naruto saw to high-heeled boots, black with red silk ribbon, lace ups to mid-thigh. One leg somehow slung over Neji’s shoulder. The other on the ground but with one of Neji’ hands right on top of the bow on the man’s mid-thigh. Naruto saw red hair, eyeliner surrounded aquamarine eyes, a tattoo of the kanji for love and a waiters apron. Naruto recognized the figure. As Naruto looked a Neji he swore he saw Neji got hit by love at first sight and maybe an instant boner. Naruto smirked as he saw the waiter’s eyes widen slightly. Seems he was affected too. With all of the grace befitting an inebriated man Neji apologized and ran (in the right direction now).In other words Neji was sloshed, made a slurred apology and scrambled off of the red head. Naruto watched Neji run to the bathroom holding his groin and was snickering when he heard a quit,

“Kyuubi no Youko.” Naruto smirked and looked back at the boy, really,

“Why so formal Shukaku Gaara? How’s your brother?”

“He’s alive” Gaara replied monotonously. Naruto’s face became expressionless.

“That’s all we can ever hope for.” Gaara hummed in response. Naruto sighed before looking up at Gaara,

“May I smoke inside?” Gaara looked at him before blinking.

“You can but I’d prefer you not too.” Naruto nodded almost gravely.

“I understand. Much thanks.” Naruto stood up and slipped on his jacket facing Gaara. Gaara responded monotonously,

“You thanks is much appreciated.” Naruto slipped him 5 20,000 yen notes. (That’s 100,000 yen or 100 US dollars-ish).

“I take it this will remain quiet, my being here, Shukaku Gaara.”

“Of course, Kurama-sama” Gaara bowed slightly before walking back to behind the bar. As Naruto went to walk away Neji burst onto the scene, grabbing the back of Naruto’s jacket,

“Where are you going Naruto?” Naruto detached his hand with carefulness. And said softly,

“I’m going out for a smoke, Neji. I already called you a cab. Why don’t you go talk to the waiter you tripped over, he seemed to like you…” Neji seemed to instantly brighten up and beamed,

“You really think he does?!” Naruto chuckled,

“Even after you tripped on him it seems so.” Naruto watched Neji turn his face towards the bar and noticed that Neji didn’t ask when Naruto started smoking. Neji started wading through people as Naruto leaned against the wall of bar and lit up a cigarette. He watched the people stumbling around at 2am in the morning. He turned his attention towards the bar down the street, Konoha. And the strip club/whore house next to it known as Sound, a place he used to run and was on his list of reclaims. Near the after taking another drag he closed his eyes briefly, the sake relaxing him. He opened his eyes and saw several figures trying to navigate the narrow side-walk on the other side of the street. He grinned sadistically as he saw who they were. With a blood alcohol level that could test even the strongest breathalyzer was one CFO with a group of about four associates. Obviously a business meeting gone awry.

“This is going to be fun, especially for you Uchiha Sasuke.”

Naruto chuckled darkly before taking a long drag off the cigarette and flicking the butt in the alley. He started to approach the group a malicious grin on his face, a devil moving towards the soul he was to devour.


	5. Never Doubt the Fox Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Naruto gets creative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author quit writing with me :(. Now sorry for not having updated in forever I have been WAAAYYY to busy with school. Ever heard of Paradise Lost? I have to read that. All ten books and unabridged! Maybe Advanced Literature was a bit masochistic of me to enroll in... but I love it (even though I am seme :P) Anyway... even though my co-author quit I hope you still enjoy the story! Au Revoir!

Naruto had skillfully separated Sasuke from the rest of his business associates. He had separated his prey from the herd. But damn, as Naruto was carefully leading Sasuke back to Sasuke’s own apartment, he thought the man was bipolar. The man easily switched from morose, to pissed, to strangely compliant in the matter of 5 minutes. And he kept yelling at an invisible Itachi, whom Naruto knew on a personal, business level. Naruto sighed as he once again texted his guests and kept towards Sasuke’s apartment. Really the man was far too loose-lipped when drunk. Naruto and Sasuke had made it into Sasuke’s rather lavish apartment building. Unable to try and corral a drunken, duck-butt haired CFO into a well-endowed elevator he was persuaded to try and drag the younger Uchiha up the stairs. Near the top of another set of stairs the now-sloppily dressed CFO got into a fight with some invisible opponent and fell down the stairs. Naruto laughed as he saw the now bruised and battered Sasuke on the landing. This would help his purpose as well. He picked up the CFO and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He then got into the overly luxurious apartment via Sasuke’s keys. Naruto ‘hmphed’ as he stripped the younger Uchiha down to his birthday suit. That is completely are to the world and rolled the rich man into the bed. He then exited the apartment, but made sure to toss the Uchiha’s clothes throughout the apartment and bedroom. He was walking down the hallway before stopping next to scantily clad men. He didn’t turn to them, in fact the two were facing forward while Naruto stood facing the elevator. The red headed man said quietly,

“The Uchiha in 1028 had one wild time didn’t he?” Naruto smirked before fishing out his pack of cigarettes.

“Yes, he did, didn’t he? He was absolutely covered in love bites, none above the collar though. He has a reputation to keep doesn’t he?” The grey-brown eyed man nodded.

“Wake up with two other men in bed did he, un?” the long, blonde headed male said. Naruto smirked as he tapped the end of the cigarette box against the hard palm of his other hand.

“Who knows maybe they got some yen out of the man, as well as to what they will be paid at the end of it all?” The red head smiled maliciously as did his blonde companion.

“They must have made a terrific deal then. Now they didn’t even have to fuck the man did, they?” Naruto’s face grew absolutely sadistic. If any outsiders saw it, they would think it had belonged to a demon.

“No they did not. What a blessing that is, isn’t it?” The red head nodded as the long-haired blonde beamed and responded,

“More than happy to do business, un.” Naruto’s face became expressionless as he finished the conversation,

“Tomorrow morning 8:30 am, outside this building.” The read head and the blonde nodded before going into the apartment. Naruto’s look was smug as he went into the elevator and went back to his apartment.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Sasuke didn’t open his eyes yet. His head was screaming. His body felt exhausted and sore. He felt to bundles of heat on either side of him. He vaguely wondered what he was drinking last night. As he opened his eyes and confronted the evils that was a bad hangover. As his mind was catching up he realized he was completely nude and had two sets of arms wrapped around his waist. He then realized both forms were naked as well, and very _male_. One of Sasuke’s companion must have been patiently waiting for him to wake up because a glass filled with Alka-Seltzer was thrust in front of him.

“It will help.” The red head said softly. Sasuke took the cup in shock. Still, the red head continued.

“I must say even with our experience, you have put quite a number on my companion and me, Mr. Uchiha.” Sasuke still in shock looked over at the other figure who was looking around blearily. The red head sighed at Sasuke’s surprised looks.

“Mr. Uchiha I’m going to be blunt you owe us 50,000 yen (around 400 U.S. dollars).” Sasuke blanched slightly at the implications. And still nodded his head as he took out his wallet from the nightstand. He was fingering all his bills as the blonde got up and dressed in fishnets, black velvet bootie shorts, and a sheet long sleeve shirt that clung to his curved frame, he also slipped on leather heeled ankle boots. As he tried putting up his sexed up hair back into a pony tail he stood behind the red head which was then dressed in a suit.  2 piece, the button up shirt missing the first 4 buttons showing off pectorals, and the first ab muscle. The red head took the money before uttering a soft,

“Pleasure doing business with you.” And walking out the door. The blonde was a bit flashier saying,

“Call us again sometime, sweet heart, un.” As he walked out he waved his hands showing the Rolling Stones logo (I had to think about which band it was but if you don’t know what it looks like google it, it’s a prettier version of the mouths on Deidara’s hands). As the males left, Sasuke found the evidence of the tryst on his floor and bedsheets. As he felt the leftover come stick to his thighs slightly he took a sip of the drink and fell back into the soiled bed, in shock.

0\. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Neji groaned. He shifted in the warm bed. He remembered drinking with Naruto. Sake, if he remembered correctly.

“Stupid.” He groaned to himself. He also remembered this absolutely _adorable_ waiter with those damn boots. What was his name again? He looked at his bedside table. A bar napkin with the name Shukaku Gaara and a phone number. Well that answers that question, he looked down to his phone beside the napkin, and he uttered an out of character,

“Fuck me.” He then picked up the phone and dialed Naruto. As soon as he heard Naruto pick up he scream into the phone,

“What the HELL, NARUTO?” He could almost he the wince on the other end of the line as Naruto responded with an almost cheerful,

“Good morning Neji.” Neji’s hangover caused him to become livid.

“DON’T YOU DARE ‘GOOD MORNING, NEJI’ ME? DUDE SERIOUSLY YOU LEAVE ME IN THE BAR AFTER CALLINNG ME A CAB? AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING SMOKE?!” He heard Naruto sigh and then Naruto continued, nearly monotonously,

“Well I’ve smoked since I was ten years old. I only recently quit and fell off the wagon. Besides as for leaving you in the bar, I left you to Kakashi. Plus you were in the hands of a very capable and in your own words extremely ‘fuckable’ waiter.” Neji was silent for a bit before uttering a,

“Fine.” He heard Naruto pause before saying,

“Hey Neji I need to go. But I’m going downtown later, do you need anything while I’m out?” Neji responded with a calmer,

“Nah man. I’m good. See you at work, right?” He heard Naruto murmur a,

“Yeah.” Into the phone before hanging up. ‘ _God damn it, I hate it when he does that!’_ Neji groaned at his overly loud thoughts before rolling out of bed in search of pain pills.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto hung up on Neji before lighting up his cigarette. He looked out of the corner of his eye watching the two males approach him at the corner of the entrance to the building. He watched Sasori raise an eyebrow and comment on his attire,

“A little ostentatious, don’t you think?” Naruto shrugged his shoulders and took a drag off his cigarette. He wore a cream colored, cotton button down shirt, a peacock green silk vest, a teal tie pinned down by a peacock tie pin made of all the real precious jewels and gold. The jacket and slacks were a normal woolen grey, black belt and dress shoes. A pair of emeralds sat in front a pair of sapphires in his ears. A pair of mother of pearl shaped into a circle made themselves his cufflinks. He waved over the two males. They sat in front of him and Deidara frowned when he saw a small amount of blood in the cigarette butt. And in a move not many would have lived through he got into Naruto’s F and F space and lifted up his lips with his finger revealing exceedingly long fangs that had bitten into the lip.

“You really need to get them filed down again, Kyuubi.” Naruto jerked away at that.

“I’m fine Dei.” Sasori nodded at the nickname and said respectfully,

“The job is done as you specified, Kurama-sama.” Naruto took another drag off his cigarette before turning fully to Sasori.

“I have known Dei for many years. Despite knowing you a shorter amount of time, he chose you as his life partner with my blessing, please don’t be so formal.” Sasori frowned slightly.

“Yes, Kurama.” Naruto nodded before fishing out a large number of folded yen notes. As Sasori shook Naruto’s hand he realized the stack was a bit thicker than I should be. Sasori looked up questioningly before Naruto said nonchalantly,

“It’s 310,500 yen (about 2500 U.S.).This should help a bit, even with that little boy Tobi. Don’t stay out this month.” Sasori nodded his head but still managed to look grateful. Deidara pooped up,

“Getting sentimental are we?” Naruto smiled sadly. Sasori started walking away after a good bye. Deidara looked at Sasori before turning to Naruto who was leaning on the wall looking at the street.

“Naruto” Naruto looked over at Deidara slightly shocked that he had used his real name after all these years.

“Naruto look at me.” Naruto faced the long locked blonde fully. Deidara grabbed Naruto’s face in both hands rubbing his thumbs over the full cheekbones on Naruto’s face and making Naruto’s neck bend slightly. Deidara looked about in tears. Sasori had stopped on the other side of the building but did not turn around. Deidara looked into Naruto’s eyes before running his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“Yeah, Dei?” Deidara looked at the ground before looking into Naruto’s eyes.

“Just be happy, okay? And don’t go dying on me, un.” Deidara looked up at Naruto. Naruto smiled a genuine smile down at the smaller man. His eyes closed in happiness.

“I cross my heart, Dei. And if you want anything you remember I’m always here right?” Deidara chuckled and released Naruto’s face in turn of trying to force the oxygen out of his lungs via a bone crushing hug. He kissed Naruto’s cheek before responding,

“I love you, Naruto-chan; don’t do anything stupid.” He winked and waited for Naruto’s response.

“I love you too, Dei-chan, be safe.” Naruto watched as Deidara waved and joined hands with Sasori before continuing down the road. Naruto smiled wistfully at the sky before flicking the cigarette butt into the road and jumping into the black town car that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The continued to the international corporation building. Naruto had a business meeting.

<><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Naruto had gotten clocked in by Hinata who had commented on both his newfound taste in clothes (as if he’d willingly dressed like he had before) and his newfound punctuality. Naruto made his way to the one COO, Uchiha Itachi’s office. The floor containing Itachi’s office was classically styled, dark floors and wooden desks, steel finished Mac computers on the desks. It was noticeably lighter than the finance floor. He walked into the older Uchiha’s office, unknown to the absent secretary. He entered silently, as if trying to surprise his prey. Itachi did not notice him as engrossed in paper work as he was. A low

“Itachi-san” was uttered grabbing the long, dark haired figure’s attention.

“Kyuubi no Youko.” Naruto snorted at both the long-haired Uchiha’s now tense look and the outdated street name.

“Aren’t you keeping up with the times, Itachi-san?” Itachi abandoned his work.

“And what’s your name now?”

“Kurama.” It was Itachi’s turn to snort in an annoyed sort of amusement.

“I find that terribly unoriginal.” Naruto smirked at the response. Itachi was one of the few men outside his men that he respected.

“As do I but it is what they call me now.”

“Kyuubi no Kitsune was still my favorite.” Naruto snickered,

“It would be it has that dramatic spin you love so much.” Itachi was silent as Naruto continued,

“Enough for now though. Anything that has happened to your younger brother was well deserved.” Itachi frowned causing his facial creases to deepen slightly.

“What did my younger brother do?” Naruto got up from the seat he had previously taken before pacing around a corner of the grand desk.

“I have been disrespected before Itachi-san. Usually for something not really undeserved but perhaps something people would view as morally wrong or cruel.” Itachi stared as Naruto sat on the corner of his desk, he continued,

“But never in all my life, have I ever been so coldly disrespected for doing another a favor, and before that person even knew my name.” Naruto glanced at Itachi sideways as he watched the thoughts cross the supposedly emotionless face. _‘Shit! I knew his attitude would get him in trouble’_ Naruto frowned as he watched Itachi go slightly pale. Naruto whispered,

“Itachi I’m about to do something grievous, please forgive me and play long.” Itachi was about to question as Naruto jumped in between Itachi’s seated thighs and had untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the last few buttons. He had popped the button on his slacks and was pulling down the zipper, when the door flew open and an unorderly Sasuke burst into the office. He was looking around wildly before finding his older brother with a blonde boy between his thighs. A startled scream of,

“Aniki?!” went past his lips unchecked. He saw the boy turn his head slightly revealing the boy to be,

“Uzumaki?!” Naruto looked down at the floor positively crimson, even Itachi was slightly pink in the cheeks.

“Ototo I think it’s better if you leave, now.” Itachi looked down a hand in the blonde’s hair rubbing a thumb into his scalp in comfort.

“Itachi-“

“Sasuke. Leave now, please!” Sasuke looked shocked before exiting and closing the door rather quietly. In that moment he had worried greatly for his younger brother’s life. Itachi removed his hand slowly from the man’s scalp.

“My brother thinks I’m together with you now.” Naruto shrugged as he zipped up Itachi’s zipper again.

“You’re gay anyway, Itachi-san or should I tell Kisame he is a fling?” Itachi frowned as Naruto re-tucked Itachi’s shirt in his pants and continued,

“I do apologize, Itachi-san it was one of the only way to verify my presence and get him out quickly.” Naruto began to re-button Itachi’s shirt.

“I understand, Kyuubi.” Naruto smirked and stood up. He walked around the desk and subconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the door and tried to lighten the mood,

“So, boxers, Itachi-san?” Itachi saw a diversion when he could, he also saw Naruto’s unconscious gesture of licking his lips. Itachi frowned as Naruto continued,

“Next time the punishment for your little brother will not be so lax, Uchiha-san.” As Naruto circled the chairs in front of his desk again he blurted out,

“What are your intentions towards my brother, Kyuubi no Youko?” Naruto smiled a foxlike smile appropriate to the devil and chilling Itachi’s bones before grabbing the door handle and saying,

“You know, Itachi-san, I don’t quite know. But things certainly will get very interesting now, won’t they?”


	6. Voodoo Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update has taken so long! If you didn't know my co-author has quit on me. A slew of too much homework and all that. Also I've been busy creating the 8th chapter, the seventh chapter is already written but the people on FanFiction are just breathing fire when it comes to updating and so my AO3 account suffers. But I have a surprise for my readers in the next chapter, you'll never guess! -grins evilly- Now onto the SasuNaru action you guys were looking for!

Naruto bolted out of Itachi’s office. His clothing still impeccable. He started searching for the wayward brother. He tracked him like prey. The gods must have a sense of humor, as Naruto saw the men’s bathroom door swing closed. He smirked as he burst into the luxurious bathrooms, catching a face washing Sasuke.

“Uchiha-dono, are you alright?” Sasuke sneered at Naruto,

“What are you doing here? Hmm I’m pretty sure my brother wanted to continue with his whore.” In front of Sasuke, Naruto dropped his mask, his expression becoming fierce and calculating.

“Now, now Uchiha-kun, that’s very rude of you. While your brother is absolutely _flaming_ I would never dream of coming between them. In fact, I’m insulted you would think your brother and I would get together.” Sasuke looked confused for a moment as he looked at Naruto,

“Wait why are you dressed like that, I thought-“

“You just presumed that I would truly look and act like an idiot by choice? Tch, you must be terrible at reading people.” Naruto said monotonously.

“What the hell am I supposed to think with you in between my brother’s thighs?” Naruto giggle.

“You will never know _half_ the things your brother goes along with to keep you safe, Uchiha-kun.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Uzumaki?!” soon after the phrase passed Sasuke’s lips he found himself pinned on the ground. Both of Naruto’s hand on his wrists and straddling him, firm ass on the Uchiha’s suit clad groin.

“I mean exactly what I said.” Naruto spoke slowly his eyes half-lidded with the irises turning a mutinous red. Sasuke became red in the face as he yelled at Naruto,

“Who the fuck are you?!” Naruto leaned down so his warm breath fanned over the black haired male’s face. Sasuke faintly registered that the man above him smelled like, a wood-burning fire, cigarette smoke and a faint whiff of Old Spice and expensive cologne.

“I’m the man you shouldn’t have disrespected. The man you _should_  have respected.”  Sasuke started yelling again,

“I’ll only ask one more fucking-“he was cut off by Naruto’s lips on his. These warm, soft lips on him. When Sasuke didn’t respond to the red lips immediately, Naruto bit down on the Uchiha’s paler bottom lip with his longer canines. The pale skinned man gasped at the sharp and bloody pain. Giving Naruto perfect access. Naruto simply did a preliminary sweep while he unknowingly transferred the Uchiha’s wrists into one hand. He also wrapped the hand unoccupied by the strong wrists around the boy’s windpipe cutting off the air. Naruto thrust his tongue in once before exiting the now oxygen deprived Uchiha.

“It would be beneficial to stay in your place, Uchiha-kun.” Naruto smirked again and licked his lips. He sighed with a frown at the blue-ing Uchiha. He let go of his throat and dismounted him. Nearing the door he looked back at the Uchiha who was coughing and rolling over trying to catch his breath,

“It would be so great if we could be friends, Uchiha-kun.” Naruto left with a smirk on his face, thinking of the fine collar of bruises the Uchiha Sasuke would be wearing around his neck, in the next few hours.

. . . . .

Naruto made his way to the advertising floor and plunked himself on the desk of a sleeping Neji. The grin exposing his canines still on his face he started poking the brunette Hyuuga. He snickered at the poor lightweight and continued poking him. Neji’s head still inside the crossed arms. A groan was the only response.

“Neji-chan~” another groan and a huff of breathe.

“Neji-chan~~” A murmur that not even Naruto could understand. Naruto laid down on the desk and stretched wrinkling papers and kicking a folder or two onto the ground. He folded one arm behind his head and poked the small piece of place exposed forehead available. Two annoyed eyes looked up from the desk, they narrowed as took in Naruto’s grin,

“Why the fuck are you so happy?” Naruto rolled over onto is belly spilling more papers on the floor.

“I trapped a tomcat.”

“Wha- You know what? I don’t want to know.”

“Want to go drinking again, Neji-chan~?” Naruto propped up his elbows and supported his head on his palm. A deadpan of

“Fuck you.” Came from Neji. Naruto smiled and kicked his legs in the air as Neji sighed and continued, resigned,

“What do you want Naruto?” Naruto looked away innocently,

“Weeelll… I have someone I need to visit. May I leave?” Neji put his head down and murmured,

“Work done?”

“Duh.” Naruto looked exasperated as Neji uttered a,

“Fine. Now leave me alone.” As Naruto opened the office door he said loudly,

“Hey, Hyuuga-san~ there’s some sake in my desk drawer, you want a taste?” At Neji’s hidden face and raised middle finger. Naruto cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West and made his way into the elevator.

. . . . .

Naruto knocked on the rather new apartment door quietly. His old sensei was behind the door. The sound of locks clicking indicating the person knew who it was. A pair of jeans and a long white sleeved shirts, his brown hair was down for once, just reaching the top of his shoulder blades. What Naruto looked at with guilt was the scar running over the man’s nose and cheekbones.

“Oh, Naruto my boy!” He grabbed Naruto by his biceps pulling him into his arms for a hug and pulled him inside.

“Hi, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka straightened out Naruto’s suit coat, needlessly. The brunette had tears in his eyes as he hugged the blonde again. He grabbed the suit clad arms and squeezed slightly, smiling sadly,

“You’re in business again, I see.”

“Yeah” Iruka grabbed his wrists.

“I know how you wanted to stay out. God I knew. But things like this just don’t disappear.” Naruto nodded but stayed still. Iruka put his hands on his jean clad hips before announcing,

“I’m going to make tea, and you will tell me how Deidara is.” Naruto smiled and took a seat on the worn couch watching Iruka in the kitchen.

“Dei’s fine. He and Sasori are still going strong and Tobi was sick but popped up like a weed again.”

“They’re good boys. I’m glad their happy.” At Iruka’s 'absorbing information' face Naruto added,

“In fact I have eyes on my own tomcat now.” Iruka turned around with two empty cups and set them on the counter.

“Oh so does that mean you’re a pussycat.” Naruto’s face scrunched up as he deadpanned,

“Hell no.” Iruka chuckled at his response. Naruto continued a grin on his face,

“In fact I know a certain bartending sea turtle who has a thing for dolphins.” Iruka’s look turned serious as he poured the tea.

“Naruto…”

“Don’t worry Iruka-sensei, he knows the rules. Besides if he ever does anything to hurt you it’s as you said: I’m back in business.” Iruka frowned,

“But Naruto-“

“Please try for me, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka put a cup in front of Naruto’s prone form, spread over the expanse of the weird, green, suede couch.

“I will try, I promise that. Now what was that about you finally getting yourself a tomcat?” Iruka smirked as he saw Naruto grin like his namesake.

“Now, Iruka-sensei you will never guess about how this came about…”


	7. In A Blaze of Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will make the story around 10,000 words! I'm so happy! Also I would like to thank everyone who left the 44 kudos for me! Now I feel so bad I haven't updated but I will try to do an update at least every month. Also I love kudos but I enjoy your comments more! I have a surprise for you in this chapter. I look forward to your comments!

Naruto approached the office building.His outfit today was a pristine white, silk suit. A cream button down.

The tie and vest just as brilliantly white as snow. A gold cross worked as a tie pin. Two golden angel winds, separated became his cuff links. And in his ears were a pair of diamonds ad behind those were a pair of small golden hoops. An angel walking the streets of Tokyo.

The shiny white dress shoes absent of even the smallest of scuffs seemed to cement the idea. As he reached the revolving door he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He was not surprised by the scene he walked into. An irate Sasuke with a slightly nervous Itachi next to him.

None other would have known of the elder’s nerves if they would have looked at him. Naruto focused an apathetic look at the younger’s neck. He knew a bad make-up job when he saw it. The action started at Naruto’s look. The short haired Uchiha pointed a finger at Naruto,

“You’re fired!” Naruto smirked at him,

“On what cause?”

“You tried to physically assault me!”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Naruto said.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Sasuke yelled out. His face reddening in anger.

“I mean I did not try. I did physically assault you. And with ease, I might add.” Itachi went to speak up at this. Naruto held up a hand, and continued,

“It’s quite alright. I was just returning to turn this in, as a matter of fact.” Naruto held up the folded piece of paper. Sasuke seemed to retain a cold demeanor.

“And what is that?”

“Oh, why, Uchiha-dono, this is my two weeks’ notice.” He watched a vein pop out in Sasuke’s forehead as he continued,

“But since you decided to fire me, I require both my final paycheck and severance pay. I will pick it up directly from Itachi-san isn’t that right?” Sasuke started to quake in anger. The blonde in front of his, with those stupidly scarred cheeks was making a fool of him. Itachi seeing Sasuke’s anger quickly covered with humble red eyes,

“Of course.” Itachi bowed his head. Naruto turned to leave but decided to say,

“Itachi-san I hope you good luck in our business ventures.” At Sasuke not picking up his choice of words Naruto continued at Itachi’s low head bow,

“Uchiha-kun, I hope you have better tact in choosing your bed partners.” At the color draining from Sasuke’s face Naruto walked out of the building with a backwards wave.

. . . . .

Naruto was driven back to his new apartment. While ratty on the outside all but the top two floors of the building were small, cheap slum apartments.

The top two floors were Naruto’s home. The access to the top floor being through the floor below. That floor being formal. A modern design all tile, white, glass and stainless steel. A formal living room, dining room and study. A floating glass staircase led to Naruto’s personal floor. Wood floors through the smaller bedroom. Large on suite bathrooms with marble tiles, and brass accents.

A living areas with tatami mats, a black leather couch and a green velvet wingback chair. A small bookshelf in there as well as a sizeable TV. Tatami mats were also in the master bedroom which was a theme of midnight blue and black. Stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, marble tile, and a dark wooden table in the eat-in. Naruto climbed the stairs and entered the living room, eyes searching for the piece that made this place home. An exclamation of,

“Okaa-san!” immediately made Naruto beam as he caught the excited child.

“My Ryuuji!” He spun the small six year old before putting him on his hip and looked him in the face.

“I’ve missed you. Were Kiba and Hinata kind to you?” The boy nodded his head. He ran his unoccupied hand through the chocolate brown hair and tucked it behind one pierced ear. Revealing those brilliant emerald eyes Naruto so adored. And hugged the boy again but kept him on his hip and started walking to the kitchen.

“Come on I know you’re hungry. You know what’s funny? No matter how many times people want you to call me otou you still call me mother. Can you enlighten me, little one?” The boy was silent before saying quietly,

“Well you do both jobs but you’ve always been my mother.” Naruto nodded and entered the kitchen.

“I get it. You have no idea how much I love that. Want Onigiri?” The boy nodded.

“Fish flakes or sesame seeds?” The boy pointed at the fish flakes but then made a peace sign. Naruto nodded.

“Both it is.” He turned to the sink before saying,

“I need both my hands, baby doll.” The boy nodded before sitting on Naruto’s suit clad shoulder and tucking his knees underneath Naruto’s chin as if riding side saddle. He then leaned over and wrapped an arm around Naruto’s neck. Naruto continued putting water on his hands as he got out the cold sticky rice and opened the containers of fish flakes and sesame seeds. He carefully mixed in the sesame seeds before flattening out the rice.

As he started putting the fish flakes in the middle he felt his child’s head cover his own.

He laughed as a harsh breathe moved a stray hair out of the boy’s vision.

“Don’t worry it’s almost done. The tea is still warm.” He said gesturing to the large metal thermos. As he shaped the rice into the classic triangle shapes he patted the boy’s thigh with a slightly clean hand,

“Speaking of, is this little venture something Hinata made you put on?” Naruto felt the movement of a chin on his head indicating a nod.

“Not everyone can tolerate you awesome sense of style I can, Ryuuji. Just give them time.” Naruto was referring to the black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, white cotton socks, and the small silver studs in the boy’s ear. Ryuuji made a non-committal hum that Naruto felt in the back of his head. Naruto smiled at the response and announced,

“A dinner of Onigiri is complete!” And clapped his hands twice before washing them. He picked up the plate of onigiri and the large thermos of tea. He simply bent over the chair closest to the head of the table before asking,

“Got it?”

“Hmmm.” An affirmative hum was his answer. Ryuuji dropped his legs and slowly let go of his mother’s neck. Naruto stood up and put the plate with three Onigiri in front of him. Naruto dropped the plate with six Onigiri in front of his own place and turned back to grab two mugs for tea. He placed the mugs in their respective places before filling them and taking his pace.

“Itadakimasu.” Naruto said. Ryuuji nodded his head with a smile. Naruto smiled back but Ryuuji frowned before lifting Naruto’s lip and poking the sharp fangs. Naruto sighed,

“I’ll go to Tsunade later this week and have them filed. We’ll have yours done at the same time alright?” Ryuuji nodded before digging in again. Naruto had finished before Ryuuji but watched his son finish eating like a champ.

“Bath time Ryuuji.” Ryuuji nodded and started walking. To the bathroom in Naruto’s room. Naruto nodded and followed.

“Pajamas Ryuuji?” Ryuuji held up his boxers that he fished out of the drawer and then pointed at Naruto.

“Planning on stealing my shirt?” Ryuuji hummed and stared.

“Fine, go start the water, I’ll be back.” Ryuuji nodded and ran into Naruto’s bedroom bathroom. Naruto stayed behind. He took off all his jewelry. Threw the suit jacket, vest, and slacks into the laundry chute. He carefully took off his button down and folded it. He then put on a leopard print T-shirt and white cotton sleep pants. He entered the bathroom to see a completely stripped Ryuuji sitting in a full bath of rose-scented bubbles. Naruto raised an eyebrow and cocked his hip,

“Don’t need your Okaa-san anymore?” Ryuuji had his knees draw up to his chest. He closed his eyes and shook his head,

“Still need Naruto-okaa-san.” Naruto nodded and kneeled next to the tub. Naruto rested his elbows on the tub,

“What do you need me to do?”

“Throw away the shirt.” Ryuuji deadpanned. Naruto fell down laughing. Ryuuji looked over the side suspiciously,

“No Ryuuji we’ve been over this. So what do you need me to do?”

“My hair.” The quiet boy said. Naruto nodded a content smile on his face. As he cleared some of the brown hair from his son’s face Naruto noticed the silver studs were still in his ears and clucked his tongue.

“Hinata put these in didn’t she?” at Ryuuji’s nod, Naruto unscrewed the ends of the earrings and let them fall into his hand. Naruto scrubbed the brown locks and started humming random nursery rhymes, oh so careful not to get any soap in his precious one’s eyes. They finished and Ryuuji stepped out of the tub. He dried himself off and put on his sleeping shorts. He stood staring at Naruto with dripping hair. Naruto sighed before rubbing his hair with a towel and sitting the boy on the counter. He used a hair dryer and a comb and dried the soft, brown locks. He then buttoned up his shirt onto Ryuuji’s thin body. He led Ryuuji to his own room.

“Story tonight?” Ryuuji nodded.

“Let me guess… Rapunzel?” Ryuuji hummed.

“Mine or the Classic?” Ryuuji pointed at Naruto.

“All boys or boys and girls?”

“Boys.” Ryuuji said softly. Naruto smiled and said,

“Always a man of few words. Do you want me to sleep with you since it’s my first night back?” Ryuuji gave a rather large nod.

“Alright let me go get my blanket.” Ryuuji waited in the red sheets embroidered with cherry blossoms as Naruto came back with a very large black rabbit fur blanket. He slid into the bed with Ryuuji and started the story,

“Once upon a time there were two very selfish parents. The wife was pregnant, and was to have a boy. Though they didn’t know that at the time. Anyway the selfish wife was having these horrible pregnancy cravings for Rapunzel lettuce…”

. . . . .

Naruto finished the story and looked down at his boy who wasn’t quite asleep.

“Hey, lady bug, I’m going to see a business partner tomorrow, will you be coming with me.” Ryuuji made a sleepy nod.

“And will you help me pick out my outfit?”

“Suit or kimono?” Ryuuji whispered tiredly.

“Well I have to wear a suit. But you can wear anything you want.” Ryuuji smiled and hummed.

“That’s great ladybug, thank you now get some sleep.” Ryuuji nodded lazily and closed his eyes. Naruto carded his fingers through his son’s soft brown hair and knew when he fell asleep. After he did Naruto seemed to wrap around his child, protecting Ryuuji from all his ills.


	8. Claws and Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh look an early update! So things are starting to get very interesting.... Oh and no worries your SasuNaru action will be coming up soon! I hope you enjoy the update! Oh and to my anonymous viewer who had the gall to be an asshole: don't knock it 'til you try it, sweetheart. I hope to see some amazing comments from you guys!

_“It’s nothing personal, Jack… Just good business.”-Lord Cutler Beckett, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Naruto stirred slightly as he felt something poking his chest. He felt the fingernails poke into his shirt harder. He huffed and snuggled deeper into the warm presence in his arms. The presence squirmed trying the wake him up. Naruto murmured in response before tightening his arms. The presence groaned,

“Okaa-san, I’m not a stuffed animal.” Naruto didn’t respond and moved the warmth to bury his face in its hair.

“Okaa-san!” Naruto peeked an eye open as Ryuuji used his head to rub Naruto’s chin, much like a fox kit. Naruto simply looked at Ryuuji and Ryuuji tapped Naruto’s arms. Naruto responded,

“Why are you being so loud, lady bug?” Ryuuji huffed.

“You need to get up. You promised I could pick out your suit.” Naruto groaned in response to remembering about his business meeting. He released Ryuuji and rolled on his stomach, smothering his face in the red silk, feather pillow. Ryuuji frowned as he saw that his mother had rolled over onto his stomach. He also frowned because he hated the leopard print shirt his mother was wearing. He decided to try to wake up his okaa-san once more. He hopped on his back and kneeled. He leaned down and butted his head against Naruto’s shoulder blades, mussing up the rich brown locks. When Naruto still didn’t respond. He rubbed his head in and made a high pitched hum, a bit like a whine. Naruto sighed into the pillow as Ryuuji kept rubbing. He reached behind him carefully and patted Ryuuji’s thigh. He murmured into the pillow,

“Alright. Alright. I’m getting up.”

“Hmmmmm.” Naruto puffed out air as he turned his head to the side.

“Come on. I promise.” Ryuuji got off of his back and looked at him with a soul-searching gaze.

“Go pick out my outfit, while I’m in the shower.” Naruto grabbed Ryuuji gently by the arm and sat up. Ryuuji scooted closer to Naruto. Naruto then rubbed his nose into Ryuuji’s left shoulder, skimmed across his shirt clad chest to the other shoulder divot. And in an unprecedented move lifted up Ryuuji’s shirt and gave him a raspberry on his stomach. A happy giggle escaped Ryuuji and Naruto smiled.

“You don’t need a shower.” He patted Ryuuji’s head.

“Now go on, lady bug, I have to get the blanket.” Ryuuji had a grinned a small grin as he ran off into Naruto’s larger bedroom. Naruto laughed inwardly as he folded up the rabbit fur blanket and walked across the hall into his larger bedroom. He walked in and saw Ryuuji bouncing on the balls of his feet. Naruto hummed,

“So what have you got in store for me this time?” Ryuuji’s smile just went a little wider and made his eyes crinkle in happiness. Naruto shooed Ryuuji to his room and started inspecting the clothing, and fur coat Ryuuji had fished out of the closet for him. _I’ll give him this; he’s a clever little snot._ Naruto inspected the clothing laid out. A white silk suit jacket and slacks, a white cotton button down, a light, grey wool vest, a shiny grey silk tie were sitting innocently enough on the bed next to a pair of white leather dress shoes, a white belt, and a large black fur coat. Naruto groaned as he thought he was going to look like someone out of TV show. He sighed as he turned to his lock box to see the jewelry his son had laid out for him. A pair of rose gold studs, a pair of diamonds, a sakura blossom made of pink and red diamonds as a tie pin and platinum rounds for cuff links. He shook his head and reminded himself that it was for his son.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto had put the studs higher up his ears than the diamonds and was patiently awaiting his son’s appearance as he leaned against the wall by the front door on the bottom floor, sometimes he cursed the security he had in his house. He hummed waiting for the boy to get down the stairs. A blur came crashing into his side. He unstuck Ryuuji from his side and looked him over. He smiled and asked,

“You ready to go, ladybug?” Ryuuji nodded with a small white and orange zig-zag striped toboggan hat and its strings bouncing. Naruto re-evaluated Ryuuji’s outfit. A tawny fur coat covered up a green kimono embroidered with teal and cerulean and sapphire silk dragonflies. Red All-Star high tops with beautifully hand painted Monarch butterflies on the ankles. And pink glass heart-shaped studs in his ears.

“You sure? We are going to walk down the stairs but I won’t carry you unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Ryuuji nodded, elated anyway. Naruto was worried as Ryuuji had always had weak muscles, especially in his legs, since birth. Naruto smiled and held out his hand for the little boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto felt the tug on his hand and he looked down. Ryuuji looked up at him with a silent plea; Naruto looked down at Ryuuji’s legs. They couldn’t have been shaking more if there was an earthquake. Naruto gently picked up Ryuuji and placed him on his shoulders to make it easier instead if Ryuuji’s usual side-saddle-like version of being carried. Ryuuji got a gentle grip on Naruto’s hair as Ryuuji leaned forward to gain warmth from the frigid air. Naruto gently rubbed his finger pads into Ryuuji’s calves to relieve some of the tightness that was bound to be in the muscles. He couldn’t be prouder though.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . .

They had entered the office building and talked briefly with Hinata before heading up to the COO’s office. Naruto hoped for no more interruptions from the younger Uchiha. He had _personal_ plans for him. Naruto burst into Itachi’s office, unnoticed by Itachi’s ever absent secretary. Naruto barely looked up as Naruto barreled in with Ryuuji stalking in close behind him.

“Itachi-san, still up for our discussion today?” Naruto asked smugly.

“Always for you and Ryuuji.” Itachi said. Naruto smirked maliciously. Ryuuji occupied himself by touching the array of vinyl record albums Itachi kept.

“That’s expected.” Itachi looked down at his paperwork, most likely to roll his eyes at his current company. Ryuuji piped up at his mother’s playing,

“Itachi-san you should get better music.” Itachi scowled at that and said,

“Don’t you simply mean more modern?” Ryuuji hummed before flipping the album to peer at the song list, not looking up at Itachi. Itachi on the other hand nearly had a vein pop in his forehead if not for his natural deadpan expression. The boy was so much like his ‘mother’. It frustrated Itachi to no end. But it was an affectionate frustration like he had when Sasuke was small and cute-ish. Then he looked at Naruto in his gaudy clothing and felt true annoyance when he saw the absolutely smug and ecstatic expression. Then Itachi coughed into a black handkerchief. Naruto waved over Ryuuji and talked to him softly.

“Go along and investigate. You know to meet me at Hinata right? Then we’ll go see about those kimonos?” Ryuuji nodded and bound away like a spring rabbit in eccentric clothing. The door clicked softly before Naruto snatched the handkerchief from Itachi’s hand and breathed out a sigh of relief to find no blood.

“You are alright, then?” Naruto’s face was still grave.

“As fine as I’ll ever be with this dreaded disease.” Naruto could not recall the name of the disease that was slowly destroying the alveoli in Itachi’s lungs; but it did not bode well for a long lifespan.

“And what of Kisame, is he doing any better?”

“He just went in for another treatment for the Cystic Fibrosis.” Naruto frowned as he thought of the two lovers destined for a slow and early death. The tsundere Itachi, and the brown-haired shark obsessed, yandere by the name of Kisame. Naruto frowned at Itachi’s desolate look. He sat on the side of Itachi’s desk and smoothed out a portion of the black-haired man’s ponytail before he smiled sadly.

“Do you know what I was doing when I found my little Ryuuji?” Itachi was still frowned but looked up at Naruto.

“It was at a bar, I had just ordered my men to beat the owner to death. I myself was swinging the steel bat, but I stopped not wanting to get blood on my clothes.” He glanced back at Itachi, seeing his rapt attention he looked off and continued,

“It was a simple thing really. I had gone into the alleyway for a smoke.” Naruto laughed amused,

“To this day I still remember how fucking bitterly cold it was, just like any another day.” A tear drop perched along the edge of Naruto’s eye.

 “That’s when I heard it. A child’s cry and with some sort of sadistic curiosity I moved toward the sound.” A tear fell down Naruto’s cheek. He looked down at Itachi’s curious red eyes,

“To this day I don’t know what he saw. Disdain. Anger. Coldness. Cruelty. But when I saw those arms reach out to anything to save it from this madness I went to go see.” Naruto chuckled to cover a sob,

“But the thing is when those emerald eyes met mine… It was like the _entire fucking world_ shifted.” Two more tears crawled down Naruto’s cheeks. At Itachi’s open look he asked,

“But you get that don’t you?” Itachi nodded.

“I went crazy trying to find someone to tell me how to take care of him. It was Tsunade who finally ordered me around to get everything done.” Naruto wiped his eyes and looked back at Itachi.

“Now back to business…” Itachi nodded, took out a legal pad, and directed his gaze to Naruto.

“I’m going to take back Sound tonight…”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ryuuji sniffed around curiously. He had talked to a Gaara, the red head, which Ryuuji had met at one of the parties Okaa-san had taken him too. He was on his way to meet a ‘Neji’ whom the younger Hyuuga had mentioned before. Ryuuji had soon gotten bored so had went into the elevator and pressed all the button’s to see where it would take him. Ryuuji had sit cross-legged in the middle of the elevator before exiting it on the 50th floor. It seemed a good enough number.

“I swear to God! How could you fucking let something like this happen?!”

 Ryuuji saw from his short vantage point a duck-butt haired man yelling at an almost dead older man. He was using the colorful language that Naruto-Okaa-san had scowled at hearing Ryuuji repeat them verbatim. Ryuuji padded up quietly behind the man before climbing up the bookshelf behind his back. The man reminded Ryuuji of a puffed up tomcat. When Ryuuji was in range of the livid man he yanked as hard as he could on his ears with his little hands.

“What the f-!” The dark red-black eyed man faltered on the final word as he looked at Ryuuji. Ryuuji narrowed his eyes in response before slammed the heel of his hand into the man’s forehead.

“Okaa-san says you’re supposed to respect your elders and not say words like those.” The pale man’s anger seemed to dissipate even as his lips thinned. He wordlessly held out his arms to Ryuuji. Ryuuji took the offer as the man sat him down and kneeled in front of the thin brown haired boy.

“Is your mother here?” Ryuuji hummed in response before saying,

“Meeting someone.” Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

“What’s your name?”

“Ryuuji.” Sasuke frowned.

“Mine’s Sasuke. You don’t talk much.” Ryuuji hummed.

“Last name?” Sasuke asked. Ryuuji hummed again.

“Fine, how about I feed you and we forget I was yelling?” Ryuuji nodded. But frowned as Sasuke held out a hand.

“What’s wrong?” Ryuuji looked down at the shadow filled tiles,

“Legs.” Sasuke looked down and saw that, indeed, the strangely dressed boy’s legs were trembling. Sasuke frowned but let out a resigned sigh as Ryuuji held out his arms.

“Alright. Alright.” He stood up and scooped up the boy into his arms and took him down for food.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto came down to the bottom floor. He smiled when he saw Ryuuji sitting on the top of round, stone front desk swinging his legs. Hinata working on the computer below him. He helped Ryuuji down and noticed his legs weren’t giving him any trouble.

“Alright so you survived the exploration of this evil building. How about we walk to go get our kimono’s done for tonight?” Ryuuji nodded with a child’s grin on his face, exposing his longer than average canines before taking Naruto’s hand and they both walked out of the spinning glass doors.


	9. All Saint's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo... this chapter is cool and there are underlying important messages. -nods head frantically-. I'm actually being serious, watch for Naruto's behavior please. I had problems with this chapter and the following with random reviewers. I'm also sorry I had to take off anonymous comments they weren't worth ruining my day over.
> 
> You want to blame someone go blame 'guest'. And in response to that. Yes I'm a guy (ooo, shocker there) and yes I have a boy friend, and yes I write yaoi (much to James' amusement). Your SasuNaru will be coming up soon I promise. In 2-ish more chapters! I look forward to your comments!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_“There’s chaos out there, and chaos means opportunity.”- Marc Ostrofsky_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto walked with Ryuuji into the small kimono shop. Every color and pattern of fabric ever thought of seemed to be hanging off rolls. Two geisha-like ladies stood in the back with blank stares, waiting for the owner. The man tumbled out of the back, causing pin cushions to fly everywhere. He was rotund, with kind black eyes, a cupids bow mouth, and chubby cheeks with swirls on them.

“Konichiwa, Choji-san” The man, Choji smiled,

“Yes, good morning to you as well Kurama. It has been a while hasn’t it?” A smirk crossed Naruto’s features,

“Why yes it has. Do you have the kimonos I ordered?”

“Of course Kurama-sama. Your measurements are the same, but the little one’s will have to be adjusted. Is it alright to conduct them here?” Naruto waved an allowing hand in response. Ryuuji skipped onto the small platform facing the mirror. One of the almost unnoticeable doll-like women locked the door. Naruto only glanced at their elaborately painted faces.

Ryuuji quickly shed his clothing, which was graciously caught by the other attendant. Ryuuji was excited as Choji brought out the set of robes. He carefully arranged the cold, pale blue, flannel lined silk under-kimono on first, making all the necessary adjustments. Happy with that he added the dark, navy blue outer kimono. This kimono was heavily embroidered with snowflakes of ice blue and bright white, carrot beads enhancing the icy look, white fur poking out of the sleeves showed that the kimono was fur lined so the child would not have to wear a coat.

 Ryuuji was beaming as Choji adjusted the kimono so that it floated about half an inch from the floor. Choji quickly tied the obi, which was silver and elegantly pleated. Ryuuji nodded at his mother ecstatically. Naruto smiled and turned back to Choji who had seemingly teleported behind the old, wooden front counter. Naruto placed a stack of paper wrapped bills on the counter.

“That is 300,000 yen for Ryuuji’s kimono.” (Around 2500 US dollars) Choji nodded as Naruto continued,

“Your tab at the Konoha is covered by my own kimono of course.”

Choji beamed as he went back to put the cash in the back safe. Even though nobody would ever steal from the place. Naruto had a moment of inner amusement as Ryuuji unsuccessfully tried to get the doll-women to interact with him. Choji returned with a package wrapped in traditional wax paper and tied together with a thick red ribbon. Naruto nodded with a smile. The painted ladies had moved and unlocked the doors.

“I wish you the best of luck, Kurama.” Naruto nodded,

“I thank you.” Choji nodded as the blonde exited out the door held open by the two doll-women. They bowed their heads in deep respect as he passed.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

(These asterisks were lonely^^^)

 

Naruto was now fully dressed in the splendid outfit. He kneeled on the tatami-mat floor and pulled a steel-lock box from underneath the black wrought-iron bedframe. He opened the boring lock box and revealed his weapons. His claws. The talon shaped objects covered his entire finger-tip, the first phalange. Curved like a fox’s they were made of titanium and gold-coated. Diamond of red, yellow, and white encrusted the top of the claw, the sides were razor sharp, but the crowing feature was the tips. The tips were made of black diamonds and sharpened to create a needle-like sharpness. Naruto pushed the tip of the claw into the pad of his finger tip and watched a bead of blood bubble up from the light pressure. He smiled slightly in satisfaction. The claws could not come off once put on unless they were unlocked with a needle or pin. Naruto winced slightly as he put on one of the claws. The unimpeded pressure was designed to keep the claws on Naruto’s fingertips under every circumstance, even if they did tend to leave tender bruises.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto carefully held Ryuuji by his arms, careful not to hurt him with the weapons on his fingers. The abandoned building behind them had a tall parapet. If there were streetlights they would have surely reflected off of Naruto’s outfit and lit up the fogs of breath puffed out by the each of them. Ryuuji took a moment to look at his mother.

The kimono was obviously of orange silk, but absolutely laden with embroidery and beads, black fur was seen inside the sleeves. A red silk, under kimono added the layered area around his collar bone. Flames made of red, and orange, and heated yellow carrot beads and shiny silk raced up the sleeves and the bottom hem until the obi, there the flames curled into traditional Japanese, dark grey, and cotton smoke. The obi was a brilliant, pleated, metallic gold, with a blood red tie. The tails of the obi stretched down into flames and dragged on the ground behind Naruto in a train. But the chest and back was the most brilliant piece.

Three shining fox tails curled onto Naruto’s chest from atop each of his shoulders, two tails curled onto his ribs beneath his arms, and one more tail curling on the opposite side. The base of the tails was beneath the obi. His Okaa-san had even added black eyeliner and red and orange eye shadow to complete the look. Naruto smiled sadly before speaking,

“You don’t have to look if you don’t want to. You’ll still be Okaa-san’s brave boy, okay?” Ryuuji nodded,

“It’s okay, Naruto-Okaa-san.” Naruto tilted Ryuuji’s face up with his knuckles.

“That’s my brave boy. Stay up there and keep safe, alright?” Ryuuji nodded. Naruto asked worriedly,

“Pinky swear?” Ryuuji smiled at his childish mother before saying,

“Cross my heart.” And dragged his pointer finger over his kimono clad chest. Naruto smiled indulgently.

“Go on then.” Naruto patted his back as he ran up the wrought iron spiral staircase to the top of the parapet. Once Ryuuji was out of immediate earshot, Naruto turned to the man guarding the bottom of the staircase. He then grabbed the man by the collar and murmured,

“Dear Shino, if he gets hurt, it will be your organs I paint across the pavement next, do we have an understanding?” The frightened sunglass wearing man nodded frantically.

“I can’t hear you~” Naruto crooned. The man stuttered,

“W-w-e ha-have an understanding, Kurama-sama.”

“Good boy.” Naruto walked on.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Orochimaru walked in his strip club, Sound. There were no bouncers, and no music, and certainly no harlots. It was immediately suspicious. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into his office and the door was closed by a bodyguard. He then looked towards his desk to see the evil of the world sitting at the desk with his hands in his sleeves. The fox-like blonde leveled a stare at the sickly man,

“When I left you in charge of this place, what did I ask of you?”

 Orochimaru stayed silent and tried to bravely glare at the irate yakuza boss. Naruto continued with a sneer,

“I asked you to simply hold onto it and care for it when I was gone, no more no less. But you fucked up! You dared to betray me!” Naruto slammed his hands onto the wooden desks, leaving scratches in the wood.

Orochimaru stared straight ahead and never noticed. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, trying to keep his cool. He turned and approached the small bookshelf behind the desk. He opened up one of the books and thumbed an old photo he found there. Orochimaru’s rotten egg colored eyes followed the movements vaguely.

“You know you were cute when you were a child.” Orochimaru’s frown deepened as Naruto smiled sadly and continued,

“Speaking of cute. I’m surprised you haven’t questioned why Kabuto-chan is not here.” Orochimaru’s eyes widened slightly, he hadn’t even thought of the man.

“Then again you only saw Kabuto as a hole to fuck.” Orochimaru swallowed tightly. This was not going to end up in his favor,

“All Kabuto ever wanted was a little bit of spoiling. Never asked for love, he just wanted someone to give him pretty things, call him cute, and keep him pampered, never to be broken or hit in some sick abuse.”

 A faint line of sweat gathered at Orochimaru’s greasy hairline.

“All Kabuto wanted was affection, poor thing, never love. Yet you hit him around and break his bones as if he was there strictly for your amusement. It is sickening.”

“How do you know this?” Orochimaru said thickly. Naruto smiled sadistically,

“Just because I was not here does not mean I do not know what has occurred in _my_ territory.” Orochimaru shifted uneasily.

“I could have let you live for betraying me, well you might not have had higher level brain functions, but a beating heart none the less. And it is only by Kabuto’s word that I give you this chance.”

 Naruto threw a short katana onto the floor. It gleamed in a sadistic manner, the shine on the sword seeming like a bloodthirsty grin if it was to have such an expression.

“Where is Kabuto, now then?”

“Oh with one Uchiha Obito, the little brother to Uchiha Madaara, I’m sure he’ll get all of the affection and spoiling he wishes as that man’s live in mistress. Now do the honorable thing.” Naruto nodded his head towards the sword.

Orochimaru swore the sword winked at him with a promise to devour. He ran out the now open door. Naruto growled and snatched the sword off the ground and stalked after the snake.

Orochimaru tripped over his own feet in his fear. A nearly painless slash by the sharp katana, in his back caused him to fall on the ground. Then the demon stood above him and then it seems as if there were needles in his neck. The pain drag downwards, Orochimaru saw the gleaming claws. A public execution, then. Then in an unexpected move Naruto dug his claws into the soft flesh of the sickly man’s stomach.

“Much like killing a snake through its underbelly, hm?”

Orochimaru continued to scream and thrash wildly as if the pain had possessed him. Naruto sunk the sharp claws in deeper, muscle layers giving him an almost fibrous resistance. The scarlet bubbled up like water from the now deep slashes in his stomach. Naruto let off the pressure as he watched Orochimaru twist in on himself, screaming, like a beheaded snake. Naruto deciding that the man was not worth his screams and sunk the blade into the top of his head.

After this was done he simply waved his hand superfluously and a rusted out, formerly green pick-up truck backed up just short of the body. The katana still stuck in the skull Naruto tied Orochimaru’s neck around the trailer hitch with a rope. The face slumped forward, a thin trail of blood making its way down sickly cheekbones, the large puddle of blood beneath the man grew steadily. With an apathetic nod and a superfluous wave of a hand the truck started to slowly drive down the road, living behind a painting of blood. The people along the street side and in the alleys gave Naruto a respectful nod of the head and a grateful twitch of the lips. They were proud people, and people who rarely showed weakness. Naruto turned to his arrangement of body guards and spoke out,

“Shikamaru.”

The intelligent man stepped forward and bowed with his hand over his gladly beating heart.

“Please, Shikamaru, leave the formalities for one who actually cares for such things.” Shikamaru righted himself and looked at Naruto with a lazy cat-like gaze and a smirk. Naruto smiled wider,

“Good, now onto business, you are the next runner of Sound, got that?” Shikamaru nodded. Naruto fished around in his sleeves obviously looking for something,

“Good, good… where the hell did it go? It’s not like there is much space in here… Ah! Here, you little bastard… Here put this above the front doorframe.” Everyone looked on in slight, hidden amusement, even as a bronze object flew towards Shikamaru’s head. Shikamaru noted that the now caught object was solid bronze before figuring out what exactly it was. A fox’s head, ears forward but mouth open to reveal sharp teeth, and muzzle wrinkled in a snarl.

 Shikamaru nodded in understanding. Naruto nodded back and wiped off the soiled blood from his hand. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his sleeve. He lit one and breathed the grey-blue smoke out from one side of his mouth. He reached down and grabbed Ryuuji’s hand, the boy smiled up at Naruto’s bloodied and tousled-hair form.

“So why would a display like this be necessary, Ryuuji?”

“To warn people.” Naruto’s eye twitched with the vague answer.

“To warn people of what?” Ryuuji hummed, thinking.

“It is a leaders’ way of saying to the others that this could happen to them if they try to do the same thing as the other guy.” Naruto ruffled Ryuuji’s hair.

“See your studies are going great, I’m sure you can talk more with Tsunade tomorrow, ne?” Ryuuji nodded excitedly, he couldn’t wait for the next day.


	10. Keeping My Eyes Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten any comments on my last chapter -sad face-. And I even technically came out of the closet for the second time.. only for me it was never really a closet it was more of a curtain that had silhouettes of suggestive nature printed on it. 
> 
> Anyway without further ado I have to thank everyone for their kudos! 70+ is a very large amount for me! Also don't kill me for what happens in this chapter, people have crucified me on FanFiction for it. I promise the chapter after this one is amazing and fluffy!

**< <<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>> **

_“Never love anyone who treats you like you’re ordinary”.-Oscar Wilde_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto laughed at Ryuuji’s excited face. They were once again walking down the bitterly cold street, bundled up in fur coats. Ryuuji had chosen red jeans, a zebra-striped button down shirt, which was far too long, and went down to his knees, and a short, grey leather jacket. Naruto with his spiky blonde hair wore a dark black, ankle length fur coat, a black suit, vest, shoes, and slacks, with a crimson red undershirt. Four pairs of small silver hoops graced his ear and a pearl tie-pin completed the professional look.

“Alright, so first we’ll go shoe shopping, and then walk through the park on our way to lunch, though I have no idea why you’d want to look a flowerless cherry trees…” Naruto waited for Ryuuji’s reaction, which was a mildly annoyed stare of green eyes before continuing with chuckle, “And then we’ll go to lunch and after we finish that, we’ll go to Tsunade’s.” Ryuji hummed and let go of Naruto’s hand as he stopped walking. Even though it was bitterly cold, the winds were no longer whipping through the streets and the fur coat was suffocating Naruto. Naruto folded the fur coat over his arm as he took another step. But before his foot touched the ground he saw a flash in the corner of his eye.

 He saw it before he heard it and in a fit of protective instinct threw the coat onto Ryuuji and shielded him with his own body.

The first thing that registered was the ringing in his ears. The next was the God awful, burning pain that ripped a hole through his side. The third was the warm weight putting pressure on his back. Another person, a man, had tried to take the bullet for him. Naruto sucked in a breath and peeled his leaden body off of Ryuuji. The bullet-proof coat had done its job, proved by the small ping of the crushed bullet hitting the pavement. His son was safe. Naruto sucked in a breath of pain as he carefully arranged the now unconscious man to support his weight. He pulled the dark fur coat over Ryuuji’s head and said with an even voice,

“Okay ladybug, I don’t want you to open your eyes until I ask you to alright?”

“Okaa-san…” Naruto heard the sheer despair in his voice, and that was simply a whimper.

“Everything is going to be alright Ryuuji. I just need you to keep your eyes closed, alright?”

Ryuuji sniffed loudly and nodded.

“Good boy.” Naruto watched as drops of blood from the hole in his side dropped onto his patent leather shoes. He was running out of the liquid that assured him time. Naruto then analyzed the face now next to his own, unconscious. He looked at the tile-white face of one Uchiha Sasuke, CFO. _Fucking shit!_ Naruto’s face screwed itself into a grimace as he mentally cursed. Despite his misgivings Naruto gently splayed his hand in between Ryuuji’s shoulder blades pushing him in front of them.

He carefully led Ryuuji down a shortcut, a scrawny alleyway, with trash crossings and creatures that bite when starved. Naruto’s perception of the area around him started to blur into monotone greys and malicious black stripes. The Uchiha breathed softly and Ryuuji was numbly walking forward. Naruto knew in the back of his mind that he was trailing scarlet drops behind him and that he was losing more than the Uchiha even though Naruto had the milder wound.

He also knew in his subconscious that adrenaline, the instinct to keep himself alive and Ryuuji protected, was the only thing keeping him from dropping to the concrete like a lead stone and bleeding out his life blood and dying.

Finally Naruto reached the exit of the maze and blinked his crystalline eyes against the overbearing light. Finally he looked down at the brunette head of his son and told him quietly.

“Open your eyes, run to Dei’s and Sasori’s. Go stay with Tobi and don’t look back!” Ryuuji opened tear running eyes and ran towards the open cargo door indicating a garage, or rather Deidara’s pottery studio. Naruto leaned against the side of a brick building, wondering briefly that he could cause the bricks to crumble if he pushed hard enough.

Deidara looked up from the pottery wheel when he saw a figure running towards the open space. He gasped and stood up when he saw it was Ryuuji, sobbing silently while running, a dark fur coat covering most of him and an ominous stiff and dark stain on the back. His eyes widened as he realized that Naruto wasn’t with him. Naruto was always with his son.

Deidara whipped off the clay stained green apron and quickly called out,

“Sasori!”

The man must have heard the distress in his voice for he did not ask any questions as he bounded down the stairs. Deidara ran the rest of the way to Ryuuji.

“Shh. It’s alright Ryuuji. Tobi’s upstairs stay with him alright?” Ryuuji nodded and bounded up the stairs and saw Tobi. Tobi was around nine-years old, had brown-black hair, and deep black eyes that Ryuuji swore had a purple base at times. Ryuuji also found the boy mildly, dim-witted

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto slumped to the ground. The body beside him rested on him heavily. The searing pain in his side had become an irrelevant warmth. The last thing Naruto saw was Deidara, his hair swinging side to side as he sprinted towards him, and behind him the reddish-pale blur that his subconscious, supposed, was Sasori.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto was only conscious for mere moments during the surgery. Pain-filled, agony-filled snippets in which he lashed out. In one of these moments he lashed out towards the older, big-breasted doctor. He saw her fear and briefly thought that his must eyes had have been flashing red. The next thing he knew was that a hot stinging needle pierced his flesh and he thrashed around. He felt to people hold him down and he passed out once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto groaned against the weight in his muscles. First he registered the cold sheet beneath him. The he opened his eyes, the room gradually came into focus as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting situation. The next thing he heard was the noises of various animals in the background. The next thing he knew was the disgruntled face of the vet/doctor standing above him. Tsunade had gone to medical school and had dropped out due to a ‘slight’ gambling problem. She later became a vet. And thanks to some of Iruka’s hidden connections and Naruto’s penchant for giving her a large paycheck, she had become Naruto and Naruto’s closest friends’ personal physician.

“Hey, obaa-chan, what’s up? A sharp flick of the forehead was her response.

“You being an idiot.” Naruto groaned at the scolding he was going to get but to his surprise Tsunade only thinned her lips before glaring at Naruto with something like sad understanding.

“Well, you never answered my question. So how about a new one? How’s Ryuuji, Tsunade?” Tsunade then turned from Naruto and took on a professional air.

“Alright so you remember that Ryuuji suffered severe malnutrition in the womb resulting in his low muscle mass and frequent cramps especially in his legs.” Naruto glared at her in sheer annoyance at the repetition.

“While Ryuuji’s muscle mass has increased slightly, we still have more work to do if you want him to continue growing at his current, and fairly normal, rate.” Naruto sighed,

“Any suggestions, Tsunade-obaa-chan?” Tsunade’s eyebrow twitched at the idea of Naruto still calling her a grandmother but she otherwise ignored it.

“I suggest you start taking him to the pool. It puts less weight on his joints that way, twerp.” Naruto grinned in response to Tsunade’s answer.

“Alright when can I see my love bug then?” Tsunade just sighed, opened the door, and got out of the way of the eager, eccentrically dressed ball of energy. Ryuuji flew into Naruto’s chest and grinned. Naruto grinned back childishly.

“So, Ryuuji do you know who we brought in with us?”

Ryuuji nodded largely.

“Oh you do now, what’s his name?”

“Sasuke-kun.” Tsunade noticed the casual curiosity in Naruto’s eyes. She knew that it could sometimes be a horrible thing. Like now.

“And how did you meet him?”

“He fed me…” Naruto knew Ryuuji would continue, “…and he touched my legs and made them feel better.” Naruto’s expression became frightfully cold, and furious, Ryuuji never noticed.

“Did he now?” Naruto’s seemingly casual voice prophesied a gruesome death. Tsunade paled, and she had just finished working on the Uchiha too.

“Well Ryuuji, we’ll be going to the pool in a few days’ time, would you like that?”

Ryuuji nodded eagerly.

“Alright but I have to go take care of something real quick, wait for me?” Ryuuji nodded and curled up on the makeshift hospital bed. Naruto never noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his tattoos snarled in the broad day-light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Sasuke felt pain radiate through his chest. It fucking sucked. He was readjusting himself when all of a sudden he was being attacked. Hands tightened painfully around his throat.

“You fucking dare touch my son?! Why in the fucking seven levels of hell shouldn’t I skin you alive, and spread pieces of your body all over fucking Tokyo?!” The hands tightened even more. Sasuke swore he heard the bones in his neck creak. Even so he managed to gasp out-

“I……on…ly…..di..d….wha---…..Okaa…” the hands released pressure. Enough to speak but not enough to take in enough breath to, you know, live.

“I only did….. what he said…. His okaa-sa…. Does… to… heal---legs.” Sasuke gasped out.

“Fine.” The hands tightened threateningly before releasing. _Damn what was with the blonde and not giving him enough God damn oxygen?!_

Sasuke coughed and sputtered through a bruised windpipe before looking at the lithe body straddling him. Blonde hair, tan skinned town, crystal blue eyes, scarred cheeks, definitely the dobe, Uzumaki. Then Sasuke paled. He saw the full body tattoos. The spindly, sharp jasmine flowers on Naruto’s biceps, the ‘curse seal’ on his toned stomach, the hip riding loose pants that showed the traditionally drawn koi, swimming below the hem. As Naruto saw the man beneath him pale whiter than a ghost, he was briefly confused. Then he realized it was cold, and that he was wearing no shirt. _Oh._

“If you ever touch my son in an inappropriate manner, I will not hesitate to torture you and string your body up somewhere in public view." Sasuke nodded his head docilely. He may not know particularly whom he was dealing with but he certainly knew what.

“I owe you a debt of gratitude, Uchiha. Understand that I will repay you.”

“Hn.”

“Don’t make that noise, you sound like your brother, asshole!” Naruto stormed off in a fouled tempered good mood and slammed the door to the Uchiha’s ‘room’. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. The parrot in the cage, whom he had been sharing a room with, squawked loudly from above. Sasuke growled, annoyed,

“Shut up!” and buried his face in his pillow. He may or may not have had a hard on, not that he’d ever admit it.


	11. It's A Mad, Mad World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank everyone on AO3 for leaving 85+ kudos, that number is truly amazing! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do, I have to try and keep the next chapter finished before the one I post and sometimes that can be a bummer. Anyway, I'm definitely keeping my promise of a chapter a month! Thanks for all the love, kudos and comments! Anyway, I look forward to your feedback!

**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  ****

_“It was all colors and heat,_

_And rain falling in the streets,_

_And bad, bad love.”_

_-“Bad, Bad Love” by Alexander (song lyrics)_

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Naruto had healed quickly, and now his booming laugh was once more heard on the streets of Tokyo. Ryuuji walked beside him, brown hair flying all over. The bitterly cold had scampered off and a pleasant warm wind replaced it. Naruto was only wearing a button down, cream-colored shirt and tight black jeans. A pair of ankle boots with heels were on his feet. Bright, summer-gold glass stud earrings (2 pairs filling all four piercing holes, of course) glinted in his ears as he turned to the child sitting on his shoulder. Naruto looked at Ryuuji briefly. A tiger-striped t-shirt matching the chibi, round tiger-ear head band, revealing emerald green eyes and small gold hoops in his ears. Ryuuji wore white swim trunks and white flip-flops, already ready for the pool. Naruto’s outfit was in a bag slung over his shoulder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto’s blonde hair fluffed up sexily as he put Ryuuji down and threw his shirt off his head. Ryuuji ran inside with his ticket but Naruto was stopped by a cop grabbing his elbow. He inwardly snarled but his whiskered face remained impassive.

“What is the problem…officer?” The officer’s face became red as she gesticulated angrily towards the door.

“Can’t you read?! You can’t enter if you have body tattoos!” Her dark brown eyes narrowed making them almost seem the same color as her black hair done up in two Chinese-style buns,

“In fact, I should arrest you, you seem shady!” Naruto smiled in false benignity and shrugged her grip off of his arm,

“Surely you will let this pass officer… Tenten. I have my son with me.”

“No exceptions! If you resist I will arrest you for failure to comply!” Naruto’s expression immediately became cold and calculating, his crystal blue eyes now half-mast,

 “And how long have you been on the force?”

“Three months” the woman said red in the face. Naruto quirked up a blood-lusted smirk,

“Hmm that means that you still have need of a partner. I wonder, whom it could be? You are obviously from Shimura Danzo’s district.” Tenten became red faced and reached behind her for her handcuffs. Naruto glanced around briefly until his gaze landed on a black-haired man with a fake smile.

“Ahh. Yamanaka Sai! Over here!” Tenten paled as Sai straddled over. He bowed his head at Naruto.

“Sai, your partner has not allowed me to join my son in the pool. And has threatened to arrest me.” Sai looked up emotionless, but with a frown in his black eyes.

“I apologize, Kurama-sama.” Naruto gazed at Sai in vicious thought.

“Of course you are. I expect that I will have no need to visit Danzo?” Tenten red-faced in extreme anger. She went to step forward when Sai held out his arm to stop her.

“I do not believe a visit is in order. You may enter. And welcome back Kurama-sama.” Naruto nodded happy with the outcome.

“I give you my thanks, Yamanaka-san” Naruto turned his back to the cops and said without turning,

“And next time stop your partner before she gets herself in more serious danger.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto had his eyes closed and his face faced the ceiling. The rapid lengths he had swam left him well exercised and had left his tattoos shining in a graceful, sharp contrast with his tan skin. He blew out a puff of warm air as he felt a warm weight settle into his muscles. He then sighed further when a slippery six-year old latched himself onto his bicep. He pat a thin back.

“You ready to go to lunch now, love bug?” Ryuuji hummed in affirmation.

Naruto laughed heartily and opened his eyes to look at the tired body stuck to his side.

“Alright, alright. Come on, then.” Ryuuji crawled quickly out of the water. Naruto groaned at the excessive energy Ryuuji seemed to suddenly show.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto had changed into a more elegant outfit for the lunch. Ryuuji had simply traded white swim trunks for a pair of light jeans. Naruto had worn white slacks, button-down shirt and jacket with gold buttons left undone. A pair of patent white, leather shoes and a belt of the same material. What stood out was the soft, lavender colored waistcoat, and snow-white, silk tie. A golden cross worked as a tie-pin and matched the pairs of gold hoops in Naruto’s ears, and amethyst rounds worked as his cuff-links. A rose of white and red petals sat in his lapel emitting its floral scent.

Naruto sighed, poking around the remaining pieces of streak in a red wine and mushroom sauce. The overly starched white tablecloth tugged at the fabric at Naruto’s elbows when he defied the proper etiquette and threw his elbows onto the table and held his cheeks in his hands.

“Come on Ryuuji, eat up.” Ryuuji turned his fork upside down and poked at the mass of Chicken Alfredo with the prongs, as if the noodles might rear up and hiss at the devious fork prongs pestering it. Ryuuji scrunched up his nose at the thought of how messy a Chicken Alfredo monster would be. A sharp tug to his hair brought his back to reality as he stared down a serious blonde,

“Ryuuji once you finish eating I promise we can go home.” Ryuuji whimpered.

“Okaa-san, you haven’t eaten yet either!” Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Be that as it may, do as I say not as I do. And don’t take that tone with me.” Ryuuji crossed his arms.

“Itachi-san said that, that is hippo crisis.” Naruto chuckled mildly.

“It’s hypocrisy. And I suppose your cleverness has made up for your attitude.” Ryuuji beamed and resumed poking at the bundle of pasta. Naruto groaned and dropped his head to the table. Hearing Naruto’s groan Ryuuji turned to poking Naruto’s cheek with a fork. Naruto waved the fork away with his hand and pinched Ryuuji’s nose in reprimand as he heard the caterwauling of someone familiar…

“I’m telling you I had made the reservations over two damn weeks ago!”

“I’m sorry sir but we just do not have an available table.”

“Oh really-” Naruto stopped listening and turned his attention to a waiter walking past. He waved him over and the waiter looked slightly scared. Naruto whispered in his ears. Ryuuji made a curious expression as the waiter nodded quickly. The waiter then quickly and purposely glided his way to the host. He then whispered to the host and the host nodded excitedly before turning to the Uchiha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In truth Sasuke was livid. His reservations had disappeared. But his anger simmered down when he saw the hopeful look on the host’s face.

“Ah, Uchiha-san, we have no available unoccupied tables available, but one of our most respected patrons has volunteered to host you. I’m sure you will be satisfied with the company?” Sasuke nodded vaguely.

“That is acceptable.” The host smiled, relieved, before escorting Sasuke to his table. Sasuke was once again clad in a typical two piece business suit. Black jacket, white button down, black tie, a completely ordinary ensemble. He never even noticed who else was at the table until a delayed,

“Konichiwa, Uchiha-dono.” Sasuke stiffened.

“Good morning, Uzumaki-san.” Naruto stuck his tongue out.

“Would it kill you to take that bug out of your ass and forget formality and offense?” Sasuke looked reluctant but was saved by a six-year old tugging on his mother’s ear.

“Naruto-okaa-san, you’re not supposed to say words like that!” Ryuuji turned towards Sasuke and grinned,

“Good morning, Sasuke-otou!” Naruto choked and jumped and dropped his glass previously filled with white wine. The glass shattered on the wood floor beneath the table. Sasuke’s lips twitched up into a smile, unknown to Naruto who had his head in his hands, and let out a bland,

“Perhaps, Ryuuji, you shouldn’t say those types of things in public.” Ryuuji’s grin showed he was not to be dissuaded,

“But Naruto is Okaa-san and Sasuke can be Otou-san and we can be a family, yes?” Naruto lifted his head from his hands and smiled as Ryuuji tugged on his suit.

“Whatever you wish, love bug.” Sasuke just sat quietly.

“Quite open about being feminine, aren’t you?” Naruto smiled.

“There is no other way to be.” Naruto leered at Sasuke.

“Too bad I’m straight as an arrow.”

“Quite sure of yourself aren’t you, Uchiha?” A plate of sashimi and a pair of chopsticks now rested in Sasuke’s place. Blue-black eyes became curious.

“What do you mean?”

Naruto hummed, “All I’m saying is, is that most male Uchiha’s have certain,” Naruto bobbed his head side to side searching for the word, “…tendencies.” Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched.

“I dare you to name some examples.” Naruto’s face suddenly split in a devil’s grin,

“Easy. Obito, Itachi, Madaara, and Fugaku.” Naruto said casually ticking them off on his fingers. Sasuke, in an act of pride responded,

“Oh really name their lovers then!” Naruto snorted,

“Kabuto, Kisame, Haku, deceased, and Namikaze Minato, prior to marriage, respectively.”

“You do realize Fugaku was my father?” Naruto glanced over at Ryuuji’s plate and saw him nearly finished with the previously played with pasta.

“I’m quite aware of that fact, Sasuke-san.” Sasuke smiled and turned to his food. _Hmph, whatever happened to him being the cold-hearted bastard?_ Naruto thought.

“So how is Itachi-san?” Sasuke nodded as he swallowed,

“He is in good health.”

“That’s better; he wasn’t in top health when I last saw him. And Kisame?”

“He is fine as well, he is still undergoing treatment.”

“I’m glad that it’s working so well.” Silence pervaded the table momentarily before Sasuke responded,

“Why do you care so much?” Naruto looked down at his uneaten food.

“Itachi-san has been a good friend to me. And Kisame is a decent person beneath his personality.”

“That made almost no sense.” Naruto made an odd whining laugh in the back of his throat.

“I suppose it doesn’t.” Naruto took a long sip from his new wine glass.

“Do you have any questions, love bug?” Ryuuji bounced in his seat and nodded wildly,

“Mhm, but we _all_ have to answer them.” Naruto nodded as well as Sasuke.

“Okey, so what are your favorite colors?”

“Royal blue.” Naruto replied. Sasuke’s pale face twisted in confusion,

“Why?” Naruto snorted,

“It’s peaceful and reminds me of the night sky. End of story. And what about you?”

“Red.”

“Oh, but why?” Naruto asked in feigned curiosity.

“Simple. It’s passionate.” Naruto faked gagging as Sasuke turned to Ryuuji,

“And what about you Ryuuji?”’

“Champion.”  Sasuke blinked in question, Naruto looked bewildered for a second before coming to an unseen conclusion.

“Do you mean champagne, love bug?” Ryuuji scrunched his nose and tilted his head as he thought about it.

“Yeah.” Sasuke smiled as Ryuuji then crawled into Naruto’s lap. Naruto smiled indulgently as he patted Ryuuji’s back.

“Ah that explains it,” Naruto’s smile turned to slightly embarrassed and apologetic, “Gomenasai, he tends to mess up his words when he’s tired.” Sasuke held up his hand,

“It’s quite alright I understand, he’s truly a cute child.” Naruto smiled brightly.

“That he is.” Naruto started to move but Sasuke stopped him.

“Real quick, here’s my number if you ever need anything.” Sasuke quickly jotted down his cellphone number on the back of a business card. Naruto smiled as he took the number and shoved it in his suit pocket. Naruto then gave him a business card.

“That’s my cell. Call if you ever need my assistance.” Sasuke nodded and his lips twitched in some semblance of a smile. Naruto stood and shifted Ryuuji so he sat on his hip. He then walked around the table and stood next to Sasuke. He took the flower out of his own lapel and stuck it in Sasuke’s and then proceeded to smooth Sasuke’s jacket out.

“I’ll see you later Sasuke-san.” Sasuke nodded and breathed in a smell of rich cologne and another scent that made him want to turn his nose to the air to find just a shard of it once more.

“Goodbye Naruto-san.” Naruto smiled and turned away. As Naruto left, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto’s ass and how incredibly cute and pert it was. It wasn’t until Sasuke licked his lips did he figure out that he had been checking the blonde out.

_Alright, perhaps Itachi and I do bat for the same team…_


	12. Dodge the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow it has been a while! I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner, school has been very hectic! But I am keeping my promise of at least a chapter a month. I have to say I'm amazed by the support and response I have gotten with this story. These newer chapters are going to start taking a closer look at Sasuke's and Naruto's currently non-existent relationship. I'm thinking this story is only going to have around 21 chapters. I look forward to all of your comments

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize your beauty’s not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart,”_

_-“Undisclosed Desires” by Muse (song lyrics)_

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The rain pelted against the glass walls in the rich restaurant. Naruto sighed at the dark evening outside the walls. He turned back to his guests across the table one Uchiha Sasuke and his lover. The man beside Itachi had straight brown hair with dark blue highlights running down to his shoulders. Pale skin and tribal tattoos on his neck and biceps. The male had pale-grey nearly white eyes, and teeth that had been capped. If anyone had seen him before he capped his teeth they would have said they were shark-like. Tall and broad his physique differed from Itachi’s who was shorter but leaner.

All in all, the man had a strange appearance, a more difficult personality, and an even more loving relationship with Itachi. The man went by the name Hoshigaki Kisame. Naruto groaned as he watched Itachi flush once again.

“Kisame-san please refrain from molesting Itachi-san while I’m trying to eat.”

“Don’t see how it’s a fucking problem.” Naruto sighed,                          

“That’s exactly what it is. And I honestly don’t care as long as I get my work done it’s late.” Itachi cleared his throat and shifted in his seat while Kisame lost his perverse smirk.

“I already have everything else sorted out except for a runner. That is one of the reasons I called you here.” A peal of thunder rode the air, “Do you have any recommendations?”

Itachi and Kisame thought it out in silence. Kisame spoke up,

“I believe I know someone.” Itachi nodded as if he could read Kisame’s mind. Naruto pinned Kisame down with his blue crystalline eyes.

“Hozuki Suigetsu.” Naruto looked on interested.

“And how do you know him?” Kisame waved his hand in the air uncaring.

“A distant cousin.” Itachi glared at him softly.

“Ah, family then. What’s his poison?”

“Opium laced tobacco.” Naruto chuckled.

“A fan of the classics.” Naruto glanced at the late night through the restaurant and sighed. He watched Itachi put a hand on Kisame’s muscled forearm before he spokeup again,

“Speaking of which I wanted to speak to you about Madaara…”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Naruto sighed as he dismissed Shino and entered the house. He removed his white patent leather shoes by the door and softly whispered, “I’m home.” The lights where off and the house was dark. Naruto deftly made his way up the floating glass staircase with the grace befitting a night seeing creature. He padded his way to his son’s room and softly pushed open the door. He smiled at his son curled up with a stuffed lioness in the large red, silk comforter. He walked over and re-tucked him in.

“Sweet Dreams, ladybug.” He then brushed the chocolate brown hair from the child’s forehead and gently gave it a small kiss before he walked exiting the room. As he stripped off his tie he gently shut the door again.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Naruto groaned at the rising sun pouring in through the bamboo blinds. Then as he shifted over in the navy blue sheets he realized something was missing. Ryuuji had not woken him up.

Naruto taught Ryuuji, homeschooled him if you will. Naruto found it easier to teach Ryuuji, less worries for both Ryuuji and himself. It had not been easy but in the end it had succeeded with joy. Even when it was days for subjects Ryuuji deplored, he had always woken Naruto in the mornings, without fail. Something was wrong.

Naruto rolled over and grabbed for the flip-phone he refused to get rid of and flipped it open. It displayed that it was already 3:52 pm. He then jumped out of bed flinging the expensive blankets to the tatami mat floor. He ran out and slipped across the hall and whipped open Ryuuji’s door. He say his son, sweat coated bangs stuck to his head and his breathing labored. He was struck with fear at the body curled in on itself reminding him of how small Ryuuji was even for a six year old. The paralysis shot out his body with his fear and he ran so fast he collapsed by the bed on his knees, pushing pain through his bones. The floor in the room was hard, dark wood flooring. He quickly half threw the blanket off Ryuuji’s chest and moved the dark brown, sweat soaked bangs from Ryuuji’s forehead and put his hand on it. The warmth almost burned him and Naruto let out a frightened whine. He then stood up and ran out of the room to the kitchen, when he hit the marble tile he almost fell flat onto his face but persevered and reached the medicine cabinet.

He grappled blindly in the almost darkness of the kitchen until he found the digital thermometer. He then ran back to Ryuuji’s room slightly out of breath for adrenaline. He then schooled his features into a calm and away from the frantic-ness that made his heart beat too fast to be healthy. He then smiled wanly and tried to rouse Ryuuji to consciousness.

“Hey, ladybug, I need you to wake up for a minute.” Ryuuji eyelids fluttered before opening into bleary, fever-soaked emerald.

“Mama… don’t feel good.” Naruto kept a brave face but the shortened endearment struck such worry into his heart it clamped pain into his chest like a hangman’s noose.

“I know, but you can go back to sleep after I take your temperature, alright?”

Ryuuji nodded slowly but made no other move. Naruto carefully guided the metal tip of the thermometer underneath Ryuuji’s tongue. Naruto’s eyes focused on Ryuuji’s staggered breathing until the small beep rang out in the stone-silent house. Naruto pulled the thermometer and looked. He blanched, the tan gone from his vulpine face, the blood even left those whisker-shaped scars making Naruto look dead. _39.89 degrees Celsius_. (Or around 103.8 degrees Fahrenheit). A tear slipped down his cheek without his notice, fear for his son clouded the fore-front of his mind. A sweaty palm touched Naruto’s cheek. It shook steadily.

“…kaa-san?”

“Everything’s fine love bug, just go back to sleep.”

Ryuuji started to nod off. Naruto carefully took of the heavy comforter and used it to create a barrier around Ryuuji, leaving only a thin sheet to cover him. Naruto then pulled out the stuffed hedgehog Ryuuji liked to cuddle when he was sick and put it underneath Ryuuji’s arm. He hid his fear well as he quietly shut the door and made his way down the stairs with terrified mind. He then looked at the flip-phone he had put into his pocket. He then called carefully found Tsunade’s contact and hit the call button. The phone rang three times before a slightly slurred voice,

“Waddaya want, brat?”

“Tsunade.” The name was whispered with agony and desperation that the phone was silent for a moment before answering again,

“What’s wrong?” Naruto answered this in a slightly more normal voice,

“Ryuuji’s sick.” More silence,

“He been sick before.” Naruto shook his head as tears smarted sharply at the corners of his eyes. Naruto took a shuddering breath,

“Not like this, His temperature is… _high._ And… and his breathing… And I’m… Tsunade, _please!_ ”

Tsunade replied sullen,

“I’ll be there soon, I’ll bring everything.” Naruto swallowed and nodded before saying,

“I understand.” And hung up the phone. After the phone clicked the phone off Naruto slid down the wall and fell on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Then as he always did, he picked up the pieces and climbed back up the stairs to get dressed. The time now read 4:13.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had taken Tsunade 20 minutes to get there. It had taken Tsunade 15 more minutes to kick Naruto out of the apartment. Naruto was now sitting in his hallways on the slum-like flooring of the apartment building. He had finished off a bottle of wine, three cigarettes, had his mobile phone out and was starting on a large bottle of Scotch older than he was. He was trying to keep the fear for his son out of his mind, but unshed tears stung sharply at the rims of his eyelids.  

He was wearing an untucked white, cotton shirt, top buttons loose showing the hollow of his throat, and a pair of black silk pants with a drop of drying red, wine by the knee. His back against the wall, his legs were untucked, his feet on the ground but his knees in the air. He flipped open the phone and let the screen light up his face. He snarled at his own frustration. He typed in a number, so close to Kiba’s but perhaps two or three numbers off. The phone rang four times and Naruto growled at his right hand man’s supposed incompetence.

“Naruto-san?” _Oh my God, it’s Sasuke!_   Thought Naruto stupidly.

“Sasuke-kun.” He didn’t care that his voice slurred.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke’s cellphone rang right as he entered his small-ish apartment. He carefully kicked off his shoes as he heard the shrill ring. He then pulled out the phone and saw the unknown number. He stared at the phone while manhandling his tie knot with one hand. As he finally got it loose, he remembered he had given the (cute) blonde his phone number. He sighed as he took a chance and answered the phone.

He called the name of the person suspected to be at the other end of the call. The person answered but their voice was slurred. Sasuke frowned at that and asked (perhaps innocently),

“What’s wrong?”

An agonized sob was his answer. And, Sasuke worried.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto sobbed into the phone. And then another sob followed harshly before Naruto controlled it and breathed heavily. Tears started to stream down Naruto’s face. He finally checked back into reality. He heard,

“Are you alright?!”

“No. Yes. I have no fucking idea.” Sasuke made a brief angry huff.

“I’m coming over there. Where do you live?”

Naruto gave him an address, not knowing whether it would ruin him or not.

================================================

Sasuke waited impatiently in the elevator. His collared shirt was unbuttoned to show his collars bones, no belt or tie, and a pair of Converse shoes on his feet. A pair of slacks sat low on his waist. He had not changed before coming over here. As soon as the elevator had pinged to show him that he had arrived, the elevator doors popped open and Sasuke rushed out. He slowed down and schooled his expression when he saw Naruto unhurt. _What? Why in the flying hell monkeys did he care again?!_  Sasuke sighed at his own (supposedly) paranoid delusions.

Sasuke just sighed and sat down on Naruto’s right. He looked at the pinched face before taking the bottle of Scotch and taking a swig. He then looked down at the ground and saw the crystal ashtray, a pack of Lucky Strikes, and a Zippo lighter. Sasuke sighed again before taking a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a smooth drag. The smoke scraped his throat briefly with its strength.

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” the blonde looked up briefly as Sasuke, “My senior year of high school.” Naruto snorted,

“So big, bad Uchiha-kun was secretly a punk?” Sasuke chuckled before taking another drag off the cigarette before handing it to Naruto who took it.

“I guess, dear God I was a stupid kid.” Naruto nodded briefly before releasing a puff of smoke.

“You aren’t alone in that boat, trust me.” Sasuke nodded before snatching Naruto’s burning cigarette and taking a drag. Naruto responded by taking a rather large gulp of the Scotch. Sasuke grimaced as he blew out another puff of the blue-grey smoke.

“So what is wrong? You never did tell.” Naruto sucked in a wet, breath before saying,

“Ryuuji’s sick.” The voice was hoarse, and it had worry. Sasuke’s brow drew together worried as Naruto hollowed out his whiskered cheeks and took several large gulps. His voice sounded rough as he spoke again,

“It’s bad.” Sasuke casually snuffed out the tobacco stick in the crystal ashtray. Naruto glanced up at him with tears in his eyes, frightening Sasuke into paralysis. Naruto turned more to face him,

“What if I lose him?!” Sasuke didn’t know what to say or do, especially when Naruto jumped into his chest, grabbed his shirt and put his head in his shoulder.

“I can’t lose him!” Sasuke kept him arms safely out as the distraught blonde sobbed,

“I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! He’s all I have!” Naruto released a grief-filled wail, and that was the final straw for Sasuke.

He gently wrapped his arms around Naruto’s thin shoulders. He was shocked that Naruto unconsciously settled into the embrace and sobbed harder. _Damn even though I know who he is, he must be very lonely to search out comfort like this._ He listened carefully to the agonized whispers creeping in between sobs and weaving in-between wails.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him. I’d be alone.” After that statement Naruto descended into babbling and wiping his face on Sasuke’s shirt. For one in his god damn life, Sasuke forgot about his shirt and whispered assurances in the tan ear, and made promises to unseen crystal blue eyes. Naruto finally slumped into unconsciousness. Sasuke looked down at the head nestled on his chest and shoulder. He heard small, breathes coming from the compressed nose, the equivalent to a mouse’s snore and smiled as he realized something that would affect his life, to eternity.

Even the evil devils of the world have large hearts.


	13. The Other Side of The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to that you all for being so patient with me and that you for your continued support! So updates are still going to be once a month, and a slight warning there is a short time-skip here. It is just like BAMF. So thank you all and I look forward to your comments and kudos!

**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****

_“‘But the world might guess it; and I will not bare my soul to their shallow, prying eyes. My heart shall never be put under their microscope…”- Basil Hallward,_ The Picture of Dorian Grey _by Oscar Wilde_

_===========================================================_

Ryuuji had recovered with no lasting effects, much to the great relief to Naruto. And Naruto was quite willing to try and push away that fact that he had been consoled, ever so briefly, by the youngest Uchiha. Naruto sighed as he once again looked around the building belonging to his new business. Apothecary by day and recreational pharmaceuticals to be sold at night. Suddenly, the man he had hired popped out of the back. While Naruto was wearing his typical overly glittery suit, the new apothecary worker wore a purple yukata and a white obi that only came down to around his mid-calf.

“Hozuki-san is everything to your standards?” The white haired man waved off Naruto.

“Of course it is, Kurama-sama. Just one small question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Where will I get the herbs and such?” Naruto snorted.

“At the end of the month give me my money and a list of what you need. That’s all.” Suigetsu nodded and Naruto walked away. Just as Naruto exited “Cloud” and into the cold air, his phone rang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Sasuke call him!”

“No fucking way!”

The smart phone laid innocently on the otherwise clean desk, in front of Sasuke. Itachi kept the chair from moving and peered aggressively over Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Look, otouto, you find him attractive. He’s most likely to want to go out with you and he has a cute kid. What more could you ask for?”

“He tried to kill me twice!” A hand suddenly whipped out and struck the back of Sasuke’s head in soft reprimand.

“But he didn’t, did he?”

Sasuke scowled,

“That’s not the point!”

Itachi sighed,

“I’m sorry to resort to this little brother but if you don’t call him, I will post your high school senior class photos all over the office.”

Sasuke blanched and started to try and stutter out some smartass retort.

“Now call him,”

Sasuke groaned and picked up the phone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto frowned at the ringing phone before answering,

“Moshi moshi.” Silence pervaded on the other end of the line.

“Oh, ehhh… Uzumaki-san?”

Naruto’s lips curled in slight happiness. Not that the stubborn blonde would ever admit it.

“Sasuke-kun! How are you?”

“Ah, err, I wanted to ask you…” Sasuke had stopped talking and after what must have been a solid ten seconds of silence a harsh,

“Eeep!” was heard.

Naruto chuckled

“Hey, stop laughing at me, Uzumaki!” Naruto covered his mouth to stop his chuckles,

“Do not worry Sasuke-kun, it was a very manly squeak.” At the silence, Naruto imagined he could almost hear the older man’s scowl.

“Now what was it you wanted to ask me?”

There was a series of mumbles and then some unintelligible mumbling.

“I’m sorry Sasuke-kun you’ll have to speak up.

“I said, ‘Do you want to go out with me?’.” Naruto grinned, and the Naruto in his head did a happy dance.

“Of course, do you have a when and where?”

Naruto heard a hand covered the phone and then two brief mumbles.

“Petit Folie. 8 o’clock on Thursday? Can you get a sitter for Ryuuji?” Naruto’s eyes lit up, at Sasuke’s remembering his son.

“Of course it is fine. I will see you then. Have a good day. Bye.”

“Good bye.”

Naruto hung up on the phone and walked down the street whistling a ditty.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke dropped his head into his folded arms and groaned. A hand came down and pat Sasuke’s suit clad shoulder.

“Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

Sasuke hissed and threw the phone at Itachi but the older brother had already made it through the door.

The phone smashed into the wall and separated into its respective pieces.

And Sasuke glared at the injustice of physics and the blackmail of his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto groaned as Ryuuji continued to argue.

“I don’t want to go to Hinata’s! I want Dei!”

_Do not negotiate with terrorists._ Naruto’s brain so helpfully supplied. In a way Naruto could understand Ryuuji’s argument. Hinata was not the most un-annoying individual especially when you’re a small child.

“Please don’t leave me with her, Mama.” Naruto nearly whimpered at that. It wasn’t anything about his not-so-blood brother that made him not want to leave Ryuuji with him. In fact, they were some of the best people for Ryuuji. It just so happened that Hinata and Kiba only lived three blocks from the restaurant.

And Naruto loved his son, and was nervous that something could (no matter how small the chance) happen.

“Please, Mama.” Naruto’s heart hurt with the plaintive voice’s tone. He sighed,

“I’ll make a deal with you Ryuu…” _Sucker._ His inner mind supplied, “go to Hinata’s just this once and I promise that no matter where I go next time you can stay with Deidara.”

Ryuuji’s emerald eyes lit up like stars and a small smile made its way onto his lips.

“Really?! You promise next time I can go to Mama Deidara’s and Uncle Sasori’s next time?”

Naruto tried to suffocate himself in the couch’s fabric.

“I promise, just don’t play artist with Dei-chan this time without Sasori.”

Ryuuji laughed and jumped onto Naruto’s back and nuzzled into his shoulder blades.

_Cheeky, little, wonderful brat. He’s lucky he’s my son and so god-damn cute._


	14. Avant-Garde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm truly sorry for such a long wait. I have school work which is truly sucking at the moment. And I may have to soon return to my home country, so that's... stressful. But as promised there is a chapter this month. Also, I would appreciate any fanart you guys may create for this story. I will promise to link it in the end notes. Anyway, I look forward to all your awesome comments and kudos!

**======================================**

_“The course of true love never did run smooth.”-William Shakespeare_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

After much last minute deliberation with Ryuuji, Naruto finally drove away from Kiba and Hinata’s flat. And true to his word the high-class restaurant was only three blocks away, never mind that Naruto was late by over a quarter of an hour. Once again Naruto was finely dressed, the same outfit that Ryuuji dubbed his “fancy peacock clothes” (chapter: Never Doubt the Fox Demon, the call with Neji).

            Naruto entered the high class restaurant and simply looked at the host before holding a finger to his lips. The host smiled,

 

“Right this way. The Uchiha table.”

 

Naruto sat across the white table from Sasuke, who gave him a wary smile at his appearance. Wordless and now with an expressionless face did Sasuke get up and pin a flower to a stunned Naruto’s lapel. It was an Iris, or at the very least that’s what Naruto’s slightly shocked mind supplied. And he totally didn’t blush. As Sasuke moved away it seemed that Naruto was startled out of his stupor and uselessly pet the unwrinkled suit around his stomach. Sasuke cleared his throat as he sat back down and said,

 

“I understand it is still a tradition to give someone’s date a gift.”

 

Naruto smiled,

 

“About that, I apologize for being late, I had to drop off Ryuuji and he was trying to negotiate his way out of it.”

 

Sasuke chuckled,

 

“He’s a cute kid.”

 

Naruto’s crystalline eyes crinkled at the side in happiness. It was easy to tell from Sasuke’s perspective that Ryuuji was the light of Naruto’s life. Sasuke continued,

 

“So where does he go to school?”

 

Naruto was about to answer when the waiter drifted to their table and asked for their drink order. Naruto easily ordered some nearly transparent white wine, of which Sasuke also ordered a glass.

 

“I home school Ryuuji.”

 

Sasuke simply nodded as he glanced at the single page gilded menu.  The violent actions toward the rather closed-off yet normal man pestered Naruto’s mind. He sighed violently before putting down the menu.

 

“Uchiha-san.”

 

Sasuke looked up started, if Naruto didn’t know any better he would have said the already duck-like hair had become ruffled in his surprise.

 

“I cannot take back my actions but I do apologize for hurting you as violently as I did.”

 

Sasuke hesitated in response but chanced a look at the man’s face. It was truly an expression that would stick with him until the end of his days. His forehead had crinkled in emotional pain, the whiskers in his cheeks pulled tight with a frown on those dark pink lips and his head cocked to the side as if anticipating an act of aggression. He saw pain in his true blue eyes and he had his answer.

 

“I forgive you but I by no means trust you yet.”

 

Naruto’s face resumed a more casual expression,

 

“Of course, I understand. Now, tell me how exactly you ended up asking me out for a date?”

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto’s brass laughter rang out loud in the posh restaurant as Sasuke finished his story of Itachi’s blackmail and the physics of a smart-phone vs. good construction. The blonde’s laughter was so contagious that even the stoic Uchiha smirked at his own expense. As Naruto went to pull out his wallet to pay Sasuke kicked his chair causing the piece of folded leather to fall to the white-marble clad floor. When Naruto bent to the side Sasuke reached into his inner-suit pocket and threw down several large bills onto the white table-cloth and spent the remaining milliseconds ‘studying’ Naruto’s willowy, suit-clad shape.

When Naruto sat back up he saw the bills and even though he pursed his lips he then filed his own wallet today and went to stand. Sasuke stood next to him and held out an arm. Naruto’s Cupid’s-bow lips quirked into a smile as he took the arm. As Sasuke ‘escorted’ him towards the door, Naruto once again struck up a conversation,

 

“Sooo, Mr. Uchiha, what ever happened to the ‘straight as an arrow’ sentiment?”

 

 

“I’ll have you know I have recently discovered I’m bisexual.”

 

Naruto shook with silent laughter and his voice was a bit high as he responded,

 

“I’m glad I’m the one who has converted you. Welcome to the new regime, Uchiha-san.”

 

Sasuke chuckled at that as they exited the restaurant and were confronted with the balmy spring air. Naruto waved a hand vaguely to alert the valet and then turned to Sasuke. The black-haired CFO grabbed Naruto’s hands on instinct,

 

“Sasuke-san thank you for asking me out tonight, I had fun. We should go out sometime again soon, ne?”

 

Naruto was proud to say that he had made the morose man blush and stutter in that moment, but he recovered.

 

“Of course, Uzumaki-san. It was a pleasure to accompany you.”

 

Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto’s hand.

_Now look at that he gets formal when embarrassed_ , Naruto’s mind snickered.

The car pulled up behind the blonde, not that either of the men noticed. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Naruto reached up and kissed the paler man on the cheek,

 

“Good night, Sasuke.”

 

Naruto drove off and left a rather incredulous black-haired CFO thanking the heavens that his older brother had a sadistic side.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto drove up the rather plain apartment complex and sighed. He slowly made his way up the staircases before quietly knocking on Hinata and Kiba’s door. The female Hyuuga opened the door with a finger on her lips. Naruto nodded his understanding and entered the average size apartment. He noticed that Hinata was wearing pajamas and a dressing robe and that all the lights in the house were off, the television was an almost non-existent drone as he entered the living room.

There was his boy, a bunny-eared headband askew on his head, and a heavy fleece blanket covering him. The brown haired boy was curled up in a ball on one end of the couch and the television left flashing colors on his face. A small whistle snore was heard as Naruto smiled and picked up his slumbering son. He nodded his thanks to Hinata as she handed him Ryuuji’s white lace flats (he should seriously consider having Ryuuji tone down his wardrobe). He then pulled off the head band off with a shift of his arms so that it no longer poked him when the small boy shifted in his sleep. He nodded his thanks with a small smile towards the Hyuuga and left the flat.

As he walked down the stairs to the car, Ryuuji a warm heavy weight in his arms, Naruto thought briefly that maybe there was a chance, no matter how small, that there may be enough room in his heart for more family.


	15. Astralis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for your amazing responses to this story! I know that it sounds false, but seriously the amount of kudos alone has overwhelmed me! So little warning, the story is starting to wind down a bit after this chapter. After this there will only be two more chapters and an epilogue, all of which will be shorter than this. I'm sorry for this long author's note and my recent lack of updating. Thank you and enjoy! (P.S. Astralis is Latin for star)

_======================================================_

_“I love the color pink. It makes a bold statement.” – Samuel Larson._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto visited after dropping off Ryuuji at Deidara’s. He had left explicit instructions for Ryuuji to not “play artist” with Dei-chan and to try to keep the too-intelligent-for-his-own-good five-year old out of trouble.

Naruto groaned aloud and bent over with his hand on his hip before straightening and sighing at the end of the extra-long driveway with its tall gold-tipped gates, an engraved symbol of the Uchiha crest on its front gate, behind him. What can he say? He wasn’t a _fan_.

The blonde groaned again at his stupid mental pun and pushed open the overly grand, large, French doors. He was greeted with the white marble of the Uchiha Western-style mansion.  He heard the faint pattern of soft, barefoot steps making their way down the stair case. Naruto saw who was making those near silent sounds on the winding, overzealous thing as he turned a corner. It was Kabuto.

The former “Madame” of the whorehouse under Naruto’s ownership looked far happier than he had been when Orochimaru had been the handler. Now, Kabuto was dressed in some sacrilegious version of a silver, traditional kimono. The hem barely reached the mid-thigh and a lacey garter peaked out from its short bottom hem. The base for Kabuto’s eyes was a deep, matte black but unlike the Uchihas’ a startling ring of pink magenta made its way around his irises. Thought the effect was minute when the round glasses, which reminded him of the Hari Potta (Japanese for: Harry Potter) character that Ryuuji seemed to like to draw, that sat on top of the bound silver hair, fell onto his nose and Kabuto's eyes widened in recognition.

 

“Kurama-sama.”

 

“Kabuto-san.”

 

While Kabuto and Naruto had never been friends, they both respected each other greatly. Kabuto never asked for love. He simply always wanted someone to spoil him, give him the time of day, and never hit him. Naruto respected that. Kabuto was also one of the best “Madams” Sound had ever had, easily dealing with unruly clients and the drama that went along with running a brothel serving all types. Naruto respected that.

Naruto’s son always came first, and he wouldn’t touch a girl or man selling sex for money. Kabuto respected that. If any unruly clients harmed the workers or caused turmoil, he would be made an example of. Naruto defended his workers and his businesses ruthlessly. Kabuto respected that.

 

“Are you doing well here?”

 

Kabuto’s smile became a dopey grin,

 

“Oh, yes, Obito has been a dear. I’m quite enjoying this change of pace.”

 

At hearing that answer and the lack of honorific Naruto’s unconscious scowl perked up.

 

“I’m afraid I’m in need of direction, Kabuto-san.”

 

“When are you not?”

 

Blue eyes narrowed in good humor.

 

“Point taken. Can you please direct me toward Madaara-sama?”

 

Kabuto’s formerly dopey grin faded into an annoyed frown.

 

“Back garden. First tier.”

 

“Of fucking course he is.” Naruto muttered under his breath.

 

Kabuto walked away, leaving Naruto to his internal fuming. Before he was out of sight Naruto called out.

 

“Good luck, Kabuto-san.”

 

Kabuto laughed maliciously, amused

 

“I think you’re going to need it more than me, Kurama-sama!”

 

Naruto scowled again and trudged his way through the sprawling mansion to the back garden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto’s white dress shoes barely even clicked on the flagstone path, as he approached. Tall planter boxes made of stack stone were filled to the brim with bloody red poppies. Opium poppies.

Naruto felt out of place with his lighter features and nearly completely white and gold suit, especially in comparison to the man diligently taking care of the poppies.

Madaara Uchiha, dressed in a red and silver floor length kimono, hair still reaching down his back and still a matte black despite his ever increasing age. Classically handsome face but shiny black eyes that were vaguely soulless in his opinion. Naruto briefly entertained the thought that Sasuke may still look that good when he reached the age of 67, not a grey hair in sight.

Naruto winced internally when Madaara chose to turn to face him. Perhaps Sasuke could not look quite so much like a creepy sex offender when he got to that age.

 

“Ah, Uzumaki-san, finally draw yourself away from that little business of yours to come visit me. You have been lax in your visits ever since Minato died.”

 

“I apologize Madaara-sama. I’m afraid I must make a request.”

 

Madaara snorted and directed his attention to the pouch on his hip.

 

“You young people always thinking you can get something for free.”

 

Madaara punctuated his statement by discarding a throwing star in Naruto’s direction with a nonchalant flick of the wrist. The blonde swerved to the side and the throwing star embedded itself in the stone planter. Naruto sweat dropped. _And he wonders why I don’t visit. The bitch is scary._

 

“Go on with it. I don’t have all day, what’s your business request?”

 

“Actually, it is a social request.”

 

Madaara straightened and looked at Naruto,

 

“Oh do tell.”

 

“I ask for your permission to date you nephew.”

 

The older man blinked confused,

 

“I thought Itachi was dating that overgrown, grey goldfish?”

 

_This would be so much easier if Haku were still around._

 

“No, he is. I’m talking about your youngest nephew.”

 

“Sasuke?” Madaara laughed, “Damn, Shisui owes me 6000 yen. I give you my permission, Uzumaki-san. And worry not, when Itachi passes on the Akatsuki will join the Jinchuuriki with no problems, if ‘marriage’ is involved. There will be no need to get little Sasuke in this.”

 

“I understand. Thank you Madaara-sama.”

 

Naruto turned to leave and as he kept walking he heard Madaara call out.

 

“Make sure you visit more often Uzumaki-san!”

 

Naruto shuddered before answering.

 

“Of course Madaara-sama.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The festival was noisy, and loud, a beautiful symphony of chaotic noises. And the colors, bright reds and shimmering golds and enticing yellows reflected off of the pair’s skin.

The blonde was wearing a red kimono with a golden dragon rolling up the bottom and great white herons covering his shoulders, it was in a more feminine style than the other’s yukata. The black-haired man’s yukata was a royal blue with red piping, which somehow didn’t clash, he also had rather familiar duck-butt-like hair.

Naruto was currently trying to wolf down a serving of takoyaki (fried octopus dumpling) and trying not to laugh around his food at Sasuke trying to catch a goldfish with a paper net.

Naruto chuckled at the joy on Sasuke’s face as he caught two goldfish successfully. He had the attendee bag them and directed his gaze to a chewing Naruto.

 

“One for you and one for Ryuuji.”

 

Naruto nodded his thanks before swallowing the food in his mouth.

 

“He would have enjoyed this. Maybe next time I should bring him. Speaking of which he seems rather taken with you already…” _Understatement of the century_ , “how did you two end of meeting one another?”

 

 

“Oh actually it’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“Oh, _do_ tell.”

 

Sasuke grimaced.

 

“You sound like my uncle,” _I would certainly hope not._ Naruto thought, “Anyway I was speaking aggressively…”

 

“Bitching.”

 

Sasuke glared at the blonde for his interruption.

 

“Sorry. So anyway you were bitching…?”

 

“I was _speaking_ to one of the main accountants about a screw up and I may have used some less than choice words…”

 

His date snorted and Sasuke responded with another withering look.

 

“Anyway, your son climbed up a book case and assaulted me…”

 

The blonde had the good decency to produce a blush on those cutely whiskered cheeks.

 

“And then blackmailed me into buying him food and giving his legs a massage.”

 

Naruto let out a high-pitched chuckle. It sounded exactly like something Ryuuji would do.

 

“I can believe that, he’s an evil little five-year-old isn’t he?”

 

Sasuke hummed. Naruto pointed at him in good humor,

 

“See a perfect impression of my little ladybug.”

 

Sasuke stared at the crazy blue-eyed man.

 

“I’m not even going to analyze that statement.”

 

Naruto stuck his tongue out and they kept walking in the heat, listening vaguely to the outlying chatter and traditional music. Eventually they made their way to a curved bridge spanning a slow-moving stream. The water was filled with white lilies and candles set in small boats. The yellow and red light coming from the paper lanterns as a part of the main festival glimmered on the water’s surface.

It was an image to be painted and made classic for the ages. And finally it seemed the beauty sunk into the boys’ brains as they turned to face each other. Then it was like magic, they pounced on one another.

Ruby red lips, soft and pliant were bruised against paler and thinner lips. They moved against each other. Tan hands wound into ebony hair and pulled on the silken threads as paler hands came to rest around a silk clad waist. The heat of the body warming the blue clothed body. And a sharer of the kiss eventually ran a rough tongue on the other’s lips. And then chaos and brightness erupted in their minds. Neither tongue was too rough or slimy. Sharp fangs were evaded as if they had done this ten million times before. It was heat and slick and velvet running against each other looking for weak spots that incited moans from the couple. Then the need for oxygen slinked up on the couple, forcing them to separate.

Sasuke kept his hands wrapped around the blonde’s lithely muscled waist as their lips separated. Sasuke’s lips twitched into a smile as he took in Naruto’s grinning, debauched look. A high flush crowned his cheek bones above whisker scars. There was happiness in the sparkling blue eyes. Lips redder than usual turned up in a wide grin as Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke’s hair to his broader shoulders.

 

“I like you Sasuke.”

 

“I like you too, Blondie.”

 

Naruto ran a lazy hand through ebony hair again, before his mischievousness spoke for itself again.

 

“You know I finally figured it out.”

 

“What?”

 

“How to get that god awful duck-butt hairstyle to disengage itself from your head.”

 

Naruto giggled at Sasuke’s grunt and twisted facial expression.

 

“Tch. Dobe.”

 

Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke’s elbow.

 

“Yes, yes I know you’re a big bad scary Uchiha. Now escort me home, lovely bastard.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Naruto grunted as he texted Deidara to bring Ryuuji back home as he made his way to his bedroom to get changed. He carefully disentangled himself from the elaborate red silk kimono. He them quickly put on his leopard print t-shirt and a pair of fluffy hello kitty pajama bottoms. They may have been a gag gift from Iruka-sensei but they were damn comfortable.

Naruto sighed as he went back into the kitchen and started making himself a cup of tea. Just as he took his first too hot sip, he heard the door open and close. A belated

 

“I’m home, Okaa-san”

 

“Welcome home, I’m in the kitchen, Ryuu.”

 

Naruto looked up as he heard his son round the corner. And he almost had a heart attack at what he saw. Instead of the rather “tame” clothes he’d dropped Ryuuji off in; the brunette was wearing a green skirt that went down to his knees and showed off a lace hem. The T-shirt had become a feminine white blouse.

Naruto’s brain shut down briefly, he was torn between making manly squeals over the cuteness or making Ryuuji change immediately to combat some non-existent threat. Instead Naruto sighed and picked Ryuuji up, choosing rational thought.

 

“Did you have a good time at Dei-chan’s?”

 

Ryuuji nodded.

 

“And I’m guessing he dressed you up?”

 

Ryuuji nodded and spoke,

 

“And Dei-chan let me draw on Tobi while he was asleep.”

 

Naruto nodded seriously. And Ryuuji continued,

 

“You know you should let Dei-chan dress you up, sometimes. You have really bad fashion sense Okaa-san.”

 

Naruto snorted.

 

“Or so you think. So, love bug I have a new story for you. It’s about a princely tomcat who braved evils to try and romance the wily fox and his kit. Wanna hear it?”

 

Ryuuji bounced up and down in the blonde’s arms.

 

“Yay! Yay! I want to hear it. Come on let’s go!”

 

Naruto laughed and continued to Ryuuji’s room at an exaggeratedly slow pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: P.S. I would love fanart for any of this!**


	16. Chibi Mouse or Ginga Bishounen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an early update! (ish). So only one more full chapter and an epilogue after this chapter! Thank you all so much for your patience and your support! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

=======================================

_“Sometimes I’m terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts.” – Edgar Allen Poe._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

* *Another Magical Time Skip to their next date!* *

Ryuuji whined as he tugged on Naruto’s red jacket sleeve.

 

“But Okaa-san! It’s so pretty!”

 

Taking his eyes off Sasuke who was trailing behind them and the crowded outdoor market stalls he focused on his pouting son. He analyzed the scarf. It was cotton and the fabric was too thin to be considered a true scarf. It was a royal blue color before shifting to a metallic silver and then a yellowing ivory, like the color of the yellowing pages of an old book. And then it was anointed by small silver charms of lightning bolts and stars.

It was an overly eccentric piece. The blonde blamed himself for reading t Harri Potta books to the boy for a bedtime story. He sighed tiredly.

Seeing the sign of weakness the five-year old pounced,

 

“I love you, Okaa-san! I promise I’ll wear it every day…” _Please don’t._ “Please?”

 

Naruto groaned but didn’t put his head in his hands for disturbing the eyeliner that he “Only wore for protection” for his light colored eyes (or so he claimed). Through his frustration Naruto heard an over excited,

 

“Domo arigato, Otou-san!”

 

Naruto opened his eyes and spied a jumping Ryuuji grabbing onto Sasuke’s jeans and the black haired man himself grabbing change.

The blonde’s look promised retribution but soon softened after Sasuke winked and tied the scarf around Ryuuji’s hair in a gypsy style. Ryuuji’s emerald eyes closed in happiness as he bounced up and down in excitement.

Naruto allowed Ryuuji to scramble up the red suit jacket and orange V-neck t-shirt lying underneath it to rest his tired legs on his thin shoulders.

 

“Mommy you did you see?! I look like a gypsy! We need to go eat gypsy food.”

 

Ryuuji’s noise scrunched up in thought before he swung his head towards Sasuke and asked,

 

“Otou-san,” _Kami, this is only the third date we’ve been on with Ryuuji! We’ll be inseparable by the eighth. Maybe I should make a bet with Mr. Big-Bad-Uchiha?”_ , “What do gypsies eat?”

 

The CFO was just about to answer, when the blonde Ryuuji was currently sitting upon answered for him. And knowing Ryuuji’s disgust at messy foods answered,

 

“Mashed potatoes and gravy.”

 

“Ewww. Okaa-san that’s gross!”

 

Ryuuji clambered down and stole Naruto’s sleeve again.

 

“Come on, Okaa-san, let’s get ramen!”

 

Naruto chuckled and let the boy drag him along.

Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke conspiratorially and whispered,

 

“You know that scarf’s ugly, don’t you?”

 

Sasuke smirked,

 

“Hideous.”

 

The two giggled and let Ryuuji lead them in the wrong direction to the ramen stand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* *Time skip again….* *

Ryuuji had long ago drifted off to sleep while lying on the coach behind the two men. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the tatami mat floor with their back to the couch and were currently challenging their life skills in “Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII” (A/N: Okay I might be a little addicted to Final Fantasy VII. Just a little bit, I promise)

Finally finishing the game Naruto pumped his fist as the end scene started playing. Sasuke let a sly, amused look drift over the exuberant blonde. Suddenly, Naruto calmed down and bumped his shoulder into Sasuke,

 

“Hey, bastard, guess what?”

 

Sasuke didn’t look away from the screen before answering,

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sasuke started like her was electrocuted before turning incredulous eyes to Naruto,

 

“You’re serious?”

 

Seeing the incredulous look on the dark-haired man’s face and his reaction, Naruto felt a growing pain in his chest.

_Be a man and admit it._

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sasuke’s look turned from to immense relief and pleasure that melted his eyes and softened the normally sharp facially features.

 

“I love you too, dobe.”

 

Naruto let out a wet-sounding chuckle of relief and smiled. Sasuke grabbed the blonde and with hooded eyes led Naruto’s lips to his own in a sweet and languid kiss. As tongues swiped over red and pink, soft and firm lips. Sweet swipes of slick velvet massaging against the other, the kiss heat up. Naruto let out a surprised moan as Sasuke pushed him onto the tatami floors. It would have been uncomfortable if Naruto had more to worry about than the skillful tongue intent on wrenching lewd and pleasured sounds from his throat with masterful swipes.

Moaning again and hearing himself, Naruto gasped as they separated their pleased mouths from the other. Sasuke’s lips tried to descend on their bruised and cherry red counterparts once again, but their blonde owner stopped them with a pointer finger.

 

“Sasuke, as much as I would _love_ to continue. I don’t think this is the right place or time.”

 

He jerked his blonde head towards the napping Ryuuji. Suddenly, he patted Sasuke’s cheek and disappeared quickly from beneath the more muscular man. Sasuke stared dazedly at the fabric border of the tatami mats. Sasuke popped back into an upright position, instead of on his hands and knees when Naruto called out,

“So are we going to watch ‘Advent Children’, now, or what?”

Sasuke smiled. Certainly, life would never be boring.


	17. Tending Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! This is the last real chapter! After this last chapter (filled with a hot and spicy lemon for your fangirl enjoyment) there is only the esteemed epilogue! I want to thank all of my readers for every comment, kudos, and bookmark, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the following epilogue which should be up next week!

=============================================

_“We love the things we love for what they are”-Robert Frost_

\--------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed into his bangs.

“Where are you taking me, Sasuke?”

“It’s a secret.” The black haired man claimed as he tied a black blindfold around the blonde's hair.

Naruto snorted.

“Fine. But you totally owe me dinner even if you _did_ magically find a last minute sitter for Ryuuji.”

“Honestly, where do you think we’re going, dobe?”

“Towards the door.”

Sasuke just sighed in response and kept leading Naruto to the car.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes later had Sasuke parking his car and throwing a blanket over its black hood. Naruto sat in the open door complaining that the blindfold was making his head itch. Sasuke smiled indulgently as the blonde continued to complain good naturedly.

The dark haired man sighed as he filled two champagne flutes and dropped something in the other glass. It made a soft clink as it hit the bottom.

“Alright, watch your step.”

Sasuke carefully guided the blindfolded Naruto out of the car and lifted him onto the blanket covered hood. The blinded blonde let out a faint squeal.

“If I fall, you’re so unpacking your own boxes!”

Sasuke chuckled, amused before hopping onto the hood and handing the champagne flute to Naruto. Despite the black fabric obscuring his eyes, Naruto tried to immediately knock the drink back. Sasuke stopped him with a touch of his hand. Naruto huffed.

“Come on, Naru, keep your eyes closed.”

Hearing the endearment, Naruto stilled even as Sasuke removed the blindfold. Now, in the silence Naruto noticed the sound of waves and the scent of salt water. Blonde eyelashes fluttered but did not open. Sasuke smiled in sentimentality as he saw the smallest smidgen of black eyeliner on those tan eyelids. Sasuke let his own dark blue-black eyes rove over the vulpine features that looked so perfect to him.

Sasuke’s hand covered Naruto’s on the neck of the champagne flute.

“Now open.”

Those perfectly shaped eyelids fluttered open and Sasuke saw those crystal eyes focus on the shiny object flickering in the bottom of the glass.

“Sasuke?”

Panicking, Sasuke drowned both his and Naruto’s drink and caught the gold ring in his teeth. He then kneeled between Naruto’s black jean-clad legs and held the ring up. Naruto focused on the ring.

It was pretty, a fine gold. It details a feather wrapping around the front of the band. An almond shaped diamond sat gracefully beside the thin quill of the feather. It was one of the most graceful pieces of jewelry Naruto had seen.

Naruto’s eyes flicked back up to Sasuke’s face when he asked,

“So, Naru, will you be my family? Will you marry me?”

Naruto teared up and a wide fanged grin split his face.

“Yes!”

He then, oh so gracefully, tackled Sasuke in a vague attempt at an excitable embrace. Nevertheless, Naruto got his arms around Sasuke and the ring, only for the blanket to slide off the hood of the car and let the lovers land in a heap on the grassy hill overlooking the ocean and the stars gleaming above them as the black and blonde haired men giggled like school children.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bodies landed on the bed and tan and pale writhed against each other in an effort to gain dominance. Kisses were delivered to red lips and hands moved. First the shirt and then the jeans.

Sasuke left butterfly kisses down a curved jaw, the dip of a tan collar one, near the middle of a spindly jasmine blossom. Those pale pink lips continued downward, kissing a pert rose pink nipple, eliciting a gasp from the now writhing blonde below him. Sasuke chuckled as his kisses moved even lower. Down a taunt stomach and then lower still.

 

“You wax?”

 

He looked above him to see a high blush on the blonde’s cheekbones. Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked away.

 

“Body hair and tattoos don’t mix.”

 

Sasuke nuzzled into the base of Naruto’s beautifully shaped cock. The blonde gasped and tried to buck his hips. Sasuke chuckled and threw a well-muscled, pale arm across the top of the slim hips.

 

“I like it” Sasuke said making sure his warm breath hit Naruto’s fully erect member.

 

Naruto whined in response.

 

“Stop teasing!”

 

Sasuke did exactly that as he simply let his lips sink to the base of the blonde’s erection. Said blonde cried out, grabbing spiky black hair. Oh, how delicious was that warm heat surrounding his cock! And even the barest amount of suction from those firm lips threatened to send Naruto over the cliff.

As Sasuke moved up and down Naruto’s cock, enthusiastically, leaving long sucks and languid licks and smooth, open kisses; Naruto was whining and begging and pleading and sobbing, so loudly, that Sasuke thought the neighbors could hear him. Sasuke innocuously reached for the tube of lube between his legs, a lubed finger eventually made its way to the blonde’s delicate entrance. As the pale finger teased the rosebud Naruto tensed. Sasuke licked a broad stripe on the underside of the pink veined cock and faced Naruto’s nervous countenance.

 

“Only ever done this a few times?”

 

“Try never.” Naruto attempted to huff out breathlessly.

 

Sasuke grinned like a predator and moved back up to kiss the corner of Naruto’s puffy pink lips which only moments before had made a near perfect ‘o’ in pleasure.

 

“You know I’ve always wanted to say this, your ass is mine, Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto growled playfully and suddenly switched their positions. The blonde now straddling Sasuke’s pale hips, his hands by his muscled sides.

 

“Oh? And how do you know that it’s not your ass that will be mine?”

 

Sasuke let his finger slide down to the knuckle into the blonde’s quivering hole. Naruto’s blue-eyes widened and the fluttered shut as he moaned and his hands grabbed at Sasuke’s chest. Oh the heat and tightness that Sasuke felt just through his finger! The slickness provided by the lube made the heat even more pleasurable even through the pad of his finger. Sasuke wiggled his finger to loosen Naruto slightly before slowly starting to thrust the appendage in and out of the blonde’s entrance.

 

Naruto gasped and groaned and sighed lewdly. Sasuke was inches from losing his already tentative control. Dear god, and he hadn’t even found Naruto’s prostate yet!

Sasuke’s fingernail scraped over that magical spot and the blushing blonde cried out and rocked back on his finger. Sasuke deciding the time was right, added another finger. Naruto groaned at the new intrusion and gasped as Sasuke started to thrust them in and out and scissor in that tight heat. Despite the rather small amount of pain, whiskered cheeks let out soft sighs. And those lewd sounds sent themselves straight down to Sasuke’s cock, he was rock hard and if the blonde kept making those little noises he was going to lose it.

 

“Ah, Sasuke! Ne-need more!”

 

And damn it if an aroused blush didn’t make its way onto the already aroused face of the paler man. Sasuke quickly complied and thrust another finger into that tight heat. This time Naruto whimpered in pain causing Sasuke to slow and place butterfly kisses over the whiskered cheeks and the vulpine face pulled into a pained grimace.

 

“It’s alright, just relax.”

 

Slowly Sasuke pulled the vestal into another soul searing kiss. All teeth and tongue and heat. Sasuke felt the scrape of his fiancée’s ring against his scalp as Naruto reached down to thread his tan hands through Sasuke’s dark hair. Sasuke pumped those three fingers in and out of the blonde’s quivering hole in an effort to both stretch the slim body and prepare Naruto for the movement. Finally Naruto pulled away from the pleasuring firm lips, and nodded his head.

Sasuke wordlessly slicked up his rigid erection, groaning in pleasure as he did so. Naruto nervously hovered over Sasuke’s length. As the blonde sunk down on his erection Sasuke had to grab the koi embroidered hips both in order to both help the reedy blonde and to keep himself in control. As Sasuke’s head passed through that infinitely tight ring of muscle, the dark haired man groaned throatily. He then kept hooded eyes on Naruto’s progress, panting as he saw tattooed stomach muscles ripple in effort.

When Naruto finally seated himself on Sasuke’s pelvis he groaned in pain, raking sharp nails over Sasuke’s dusky nipples and pale stomach, now marred with raised red claw marks.

Sasuke waited patiently, rubbing thumbs firmly over sharp hip bones, trying desperately not to come in that tight heat. After what seems forever Naruto started to twitch his hips, obviously now used to the rather large intrusion.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto lifted up halfway and dropped back down. The friction of the slick, rolling heat threatened to send both men over the edge quickly. A rhythm of hips and mouth and hands quickly established itself.

“Ah!”

 

A groan.

 

A sob.

 

A moan.

 

The sound of flesh on flesh, sending the lovers ever higher in their pleasure.

 

Thrust.

 

In.

 

Out.

 

A groan.

 

A cry,

 

“Naruto!”

 

Warmth spilled inside Naruto sending the tattooed blonde over the cliff of pleasure, white ribbons shooting from his cock. He collapsed on the muscled, pale chest of his lover. Breathing heavily in exhaustion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto curled into the warm chest beside him. He patted the muscled thing absently, the movement was disturbing him.

 

“I know you’re awake.”

 

Naruto huffed and rolled over, his back to Sasuke’s chest.

 

“Hmm don’t be like that. You are just presenting me with the perfect opportunity.”

 

Sasuke bit a pierced earlobe causing the blonde to hiss and elbow him in the ribs.

 

“I’m all fucked out, thanks to you!”

 

Sasuke chuckled.

 

“And I think you broke me,” Naruto muttered underneath his breath.

 

“You know, I have some questions.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What does this tattoo mean?” Sasuke asked faintly touching the wicked jasmine flower on Naruto’s shoulders and collar bone.

 

“Remember to have kindness, mercy.”

 

“And the seal?” Sasuke asked, tracing the swirl on his stomach.

 

“Control. To let rage control my actions, is no better than being possessed by a vicious demon.”

 

Sasuke nodded lightly touched Naruto’s hips in askance.

 

“Diligence and perseverance.”

 

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, letting Sasuke’s curious fingers trace over the lines of the large tattoos on his back.

 

“And the nine-tailed fox?”

 

“Cleverness, cruelty, anger, protectiveness.”

 

“And the rabbit with the moon and cherry blossoms?”

 

Sasuke traced the round shape of the full moon on Naruto’s left shoulder blade.

 

“That’s Ryuuji’s tattoo.”

 

“And the three song birds?”

 

“My adopted brother, his husband, and their kid.”

 

Sasuke nodded as Naruto then took his paler hand and held it to his heart.

 

“And this is where another tattoo will be. I was thinking about putting a very handsome raven there.”

 

Sasuke snorted and kissed Naruto’s cheek.

 

“Speaking of which, we have to talk about Dei-chan and Sasori. . .”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 The white kimono rubbed against Naruto as he held the bouquet of rich oriental flowers. The feather ring shone brightly on his finger as he looked to the white curtain embroidered with tiny glass seed beads. The curtain was pulled to the side. And Naruto stepped out into the sun to meet his love.


	18. Epilogue:A Thousand Paper Cranes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank each and one of this story's patrons for their patience. Originally I was going to post this *amazing* epilogue with a fanart picture of Ryuuji, but. unfortunately, the artist I had drawing it hasn't completed and I think those of you who have kept up with this story have waited long enough. However, if you ever do want to see the fanart of Ryuuji please follow me on tumblr, my username is my author name. No shoutout. Thank you! :)

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_“The aim of Love is to love: no more, no less.” – Oscar Wilde_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Soon after they got married, Naruto got a raven tattooed on his sternum, a white heart in the center of its black feathers. Sasuke met Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi and was thoroughly traumatized much to the expectation and amusement of his husband.

 

Iruka brought Kakashi along as his date. The two would be married within the next three months. Gaara and Neji would also be married within the year.

 

Deidara and Sasori would get off the streets and get semi-legitimate jobs. Sasori would become a highly paid host at a host club. Deidara would become the manager of a maid café, whose owner looked suspiciously like an older Kakashi… They both would continue their art even if they could never quite agree on what to do with their finished products.

 

Sasuke and Naruto would buy a sprawling classical Japanese style mansion in the country after their honeymoon. Sasuke would claim it made them look like the shoguns of the town. Naruto would claim that that would be the point.

 

Little Ryuuji would grow up to graduate college and slowly take over the family businesses from his Naruto-Okaa-san and Sasuke-Otou-san. He would get a woman pregnant, who then gave birth to a pair of twins. Kaito, a boy with grey eyes from his mother and Ryuuji’s brown hair, and a girl, Nariko, who would inherit her mother’s heterochromia and have one grey eye and one green, and shared her father’s brown hair with her brother. Naruto and Sasuke would be ecstatic to have two little grandchildren. A running joke between Ryuuji and Naruto was that Nariko was named after her “Naruto-Obaa-chan”.

 

It would later be revealed that the woman Ryuuji got pregnant was a horrible mother and cheated on Ryuuji, blatantly. Refusing to kill her, Ryuuji sent her on her way. Naruto claimed to have never liked the bitch anyway.

 

Later on, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori’s son would gift Ryuuji with the evil bitch’s heart, literally. And true to form, and much like his Okaa-san, Ryuuji would accept the gift and a fiery romance was born. Naruto lamented the fact that he had lost the bet to Sasuke when Ryuuji introduced Tobi as his boyfriend.

 

Though Itachi would hand over the business to Naruto; Itachi and Kisame would witness the birth of Sasuke and Naruto’s grandchildren, and live to a ripe old and perverted age together.

 

True to form, Naruto had gotten grey hair first and scowled when Sasuke would barely have any, over 10 years later.

And they lived with fiery arguments, cheesy romances, a couple rather interesting family reunions, but in the end, they lived pretty much happily ever after.

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
